His Comeback
by lingering words
Summary: Claire was already having her normal life until her old best friend, Dylan came back! You might think it's great. But it's not for her, since he has been her long time crush since the day they were born. LOL. It's a love roller coaster ride for them now.


**Chapter 1**

"Claire! Wake up! Mom's gone to work already and she asked us if we could buy her some stuff." Veronica, my sister, said while sitting on the side of my bed and poking my feet.

"Huh? Wha? Oh come on, Ron! It's like Saturday in the morning, give me a break. Please! Can't dad go?" I groaned, at the same time lying down and scratching my eyes because of the sunlight shining down hard in my room. Maybe Veronica opened the curtains to bug me again.

"Nope! He's busy fixing the light bulb in the kitchen. You know the one that keeps on flickering when turned on."

"Oh come on. It's like 10 in the morning and Saturday is like my rest day, Ron."

"Yeah, so? Okay then. You don't want to go. So… I'm all alone while driving Kitty"-Kitty is our Red 2010 VW New Beetle Convertible, which took us A LOT of allowance to buy it. Well, it actually paid up. —"All alone with no one to talk to. Then, when I step out from Kitty, no one will be there to step out with me. Then, when I enter the grocery store, I'll bump in to—"

"The door? Ha ha."

"Of course not! I'll bump into Chad"-Chad is the guy Ron's been eyeing to this week. Oh yeah! We don't even know if Chad is his real name. We just had that name for him. And one more thing, He doesn't know us. He doesn't know that a Veronica and Claire Corsino exist. Ron just finds him that cute. -"then, no one's there to see it and to shriek with me after he's gone to wherever his feet leads him. Then… then… Uhh.."

"Okay. Okay. You done? You can't convince me with that anymore, Ron. I'm used to it."

"Um.. Well, if you don't want to come then, you won't get that shirt. I heard it's on sale. Okay. Buhbye!" Then she stood up and turned around.

"Wait! What shirt?"

"The one that you like. You know, the one with the baby cow that says…What's that? Eat me?"

"Milk me?"

"Oh yeah, Milk me. Yeah, that. That's on sale."

"Oh my God! Really? I mean, are you serious? Because the last time I checked, well, it's like $50.00"

"Yeah, I guess. I think it's already $20.00 now. I don't know! Now, are you coming?"

"Of course!"

When Veronica went out, I had a chance to fix myself. I brushed my teeth, took a bath, blow dried my hair, and wore my clothes. I wore my La Vie Boheme Face T-Shirt and my shorts in Cream and Pink. I also wore my Short Cut White Converse with Bubble Print Sneakers. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, got my $20.00 bill and slipped it to the front pocket of my shorts. I went down and saw my dad twisting and turning the light bulb in the kitchen.

"Morning dad!" I said.

"Oh! You're up already. Good morning sweetie."

"How's the light?"

"Still broken. I'm planning to call the electrician later if I still can't fix it."

"Okay, that's great. Oh yeah, dad. Why can't you let us buy another bulb, will be going to the grocery anyway."

"Oh! I completely forgot! Your mom told me to tell you that you're both going to… the.. Did Veronica tell you that?"

"Yeahp. So… are we buying?"

"No need, sweetie. Thanks anyway."

"Okay then. Have you seen Ron, dad?"

"I think she's over by the dining table."

"Thanks." I left dad and headed for the dining room. When I got there, I saw Veronica shoving a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. She didn't notice me until I went, "Ew." Then she replied "What?" after swallowing what she just ate. Okay, I know my sister is pretty and all but with that entire shoving-a-spoonful-of-cereal thing in her mouth; well… it makes me forget how pretty she is. Anyway, I didn't answer back.

"You're weird, man." She said.

I said, "Thanks." Flashing a big grin. A few minutes later, I saw that her bowl was already empty then, I asked "You done?" "Yeah. Wait for me in the living room. I'll just clean this." She gestured to the bowl she used. "Yeah. Okay." I replied then I went to the living room and sat on our couch. I opened the TV and flashed to different channels. I stopped at Nickelodeon Channel; the show was Drake and Josh. When Ron found me in the couch, I was laughing. When I looked at her, she raised an eyebrow which made me stop.

"You ready?" she asked me after I stopped laughing.

"Yeahp." I replied. She gave me the sweet smile of hers then got the car keys and made it do a twirl motion with her finger, until we got to Kitty.

**Chapter 2**

"Shiny, little Kitty." I said patting its car head.

"You know someday, I wish Kitty would answer you back. Then, you'll freak out." Ron said, laughing.

"I was talking to Kitty, not you Veronica. Right Kitty girl?" I said. I'll admit that I'm cooing. I just can't get over it. Kitty's just so…beautiful. And the fact that this car is already ours.

" Kitty girl? Oh God, now I'll die just to see her answer you back. Ha ha." Ron said while opening the driver's door and sliding into her seat. But I was still outside, glaring at my sister. Eventually, I ignored her and turned to my car. Our car I mean.

"Just one more year Kitty and I can drive you wherever and whenever I want to. And I can help you stay away from Ms. Evilonica here. Just one more year."

"Yeah. One more year. And in that year, anything can happen, Claire. You can break your arm and never drive Kitty, or something." But before I could answer her back, she cut me off by saying, "Get in." So, I ended up saying well… nothing. I slid inside Kitty on the front passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt. I noticed that there's a pillow behind me, but I kept it there. Our entire half way trip to the grocery store was quiet. While the other half, well I guess my silent treatment worked, because Veronica suddenly went,

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"I don't know."

"You're mad. Claire, come on. I was joking." But I didn't respond, so she went,

"Sorry." I didn't respond again so she said,

"You know, the less you talk, the more saliva you gather up in your mouth. Then the more saliva you ga—" I cut her off by saying, "Ron, shut up." But then she went on.

"The more saliva you gather up in your mouth, the more of it you swallow."

"Shut up, Veronica."

"And guess what? Every time you open your mouth, bacteria come in."

"That's why you have to shut up."

"Alright, if you don't wanna talk, then don't."

"Thank God."

"Wait, one last thing," We were already parking at the parking space with the shade of the tree."Listen to me, will you? This is very important you know."

"What?" I sighed, unbuckling the seatbelt and leaning against the pillow behind me.

"Did you make that up? That Ms. Evilonica thing? Because, I find it really-" She didn't get the chance to finish it because I got the pillow behind me and smacked it into her face. Hey, she said it was important. NOT.

Veronica finished with "-nice." Still stunned from the smacking. When we got out from Kitty, we assured that all the doors were locked. Then while we're walking, Ron put her hand on my shoulder and said,

"Still mad?" I answered "Nope." But all I was thinkin' 'bout was, "Poor Pillow. Poor, Poor Pillow." Well, at least that made me smile. We went inside the grocery store and bought the things written on the list that Mom gave Veronica. It's easy, just eggs, milk, blablabla. The mall's not that far from the grocery store, so we got there easily. I was standing right in front of Animal Mail, the store where the shirt is found, so excited to get in.—well not as excited as my mom, when she saw me walked from the living room table to the couch for the first time when I was one year old. I did not exactly walk actually, I wobbled toward the couch.—I walked inside the store and went directly to the clothing rack where I last saw the cow shirt. And there it was. The baby pink, size small shirt, with a picture of a baby cow in the middle that says, "Milk me." beneath it. Oh God it's so cute.

Here's the thing. I like T-shirts a lot. But not just any shirts, you know shirts with cute/random/weird images or sayings printed on it. Like now, I'm wearing a shirt with a weird face of a Bohemian girl. See, you can partner a shirt with any bottom—pants, skirt, shorts—and don't look hideous. But that's not the only reason why I like shirts. There's this guy, who used to be my friend since we were babies, but eventually, he moved when we were like 10 and maybe had forgotten all about me. Anyway, he also likes shirts like I do. In fact, he bought one for me before he left. It says, "It's okay if you don't wear your PANTS, as long as you wear your SMILE." I know it's cliché but it's still sweet. But he never said goodbye you know, he just left this box in front of our house with the shirt in it. Not even a letter that says goodbye, and I'm so mad at him for that. Mom just knocked on my door and said that the box was for me, and left to go outside because she heard some noise behind the bushes before she went up.

**Chapter 3**

After I bought my shirt, Ron went to the Old Navy Clothing Store.

"Heya! Where're you goin'?" I asked.

"The Old Navy. Can't help it! I have to! See this?"—she said pointing to the SALE! 50% off! Sign—"They're begging me to buy."

"Okaay. Do whatever you want, sister."

I was looking at some of the shirts hanging there, when suddenly Ron called my name, I turned around and she was holding a mini denim skirt on her legs.

"Whaddya think? Huh?" Veronica said.

"It's cool. But I think Ms. Harrington won't like it. It's too short, Ron."

"Yeah, I know. But I won't wear it to school, silly. Just for… you know emergency purposes." By "emergency purposes" she meant boys.

"Mmmkay. Anyway, it looks good on you."

"Yay! Thanks, Claire! You're the best."

I said that, mainly because it does. It does look good on her. Apparently, everything does. My sister's pretty close to perfect. She's your everyday Barbie Girl, with her long honey blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. And almost all the boys are after her, except for Chad, but as soon as he sees her, I'm sure he'll fall in love with her faster than you can say _Prada. _That's how I describe my sister. Compare me to her. In many books or movies, they always start with '_She is your typical 15 year old girl.' _ Or something, Well, in my story… I'm also your typical 15 year old girl. You thought I have super powers? I can read minds? I can see ghosts and fight them? I can see the future? Nah. I'm just your usual teenager that has shoulder length brunette hair with slight big curls at the bottom.—I had blonde hair like my sister, before. But I had my hair done last week. Veronica doesn't want her hair to be touched. Well, Nicola, my best friend, said it look so great on me because the green in my eyes are seen better than when I was blonde.

After I complimented my sister about her skirt, she actually bought it. We still have time to roam around the mall, so when we got home, it was lunchtime, When we got out from Kitty, I saw that there was a big truck across our house. It's a moving truck, I thought. You know the ones used every time one's moving from one house to another. I noticed it was a moving truck because it says "You move out. We help out." On the side of it. In front of the truck was a Silver Honda Civic car. I knew that the Rolands are moving out, but I didn't know that the house will be occupied quickly.

"We're having new neighbors?" I asked Veronica.

"Oh! Didn't see that coming. Maybe. Let's ask mom later."

"Okay."

Dad made Chicken Curry for lunch. His work days as an architect are only on weekdays, so on weekends, we have time together. And I'll tell you, even though my dad's you know, a dad, he's an excellent cook.

"Hey dad, are we having new 'bors? Veronica asked my dad while she was nibbling on a lettuce.

"'Bors? Oh, neighbors. Yes, I think. But I'm not sure what their last name is. I just know that the parents are still together—"

"Dad! How could you say that?" I said.

"What? You know darling, many married people are getting a divorce these days and I'm just happy that this couple are still together. Like me and your mom." Dad answered right away.

"Yeah, I know that. And you and mom will never get a divorce will you? 'Cause if you do, I'll cry my eyes off."

"Of course not! Okay, let me go on. The parents are still together, the son is your age, Claire. And the daughter is your age, Veronica. That's all I know."

When Ron heard that the son is my age, she nudged me a you-have-to-get-to-know-that-guy nudge.

"You wish." I whispered back at her. Oh great. Another guy my age.

After eating, I went back to my room, watched some TV and read some magazines. While reading, I slowly drifted to my 4 hour sleep. When I woke up, I looked down at my window and saw that my mom's car was already parked in front of our house so I went down the stairs and saw mom setting the table for dinner. I can still taste the Chicken Curry in my mouth, and now we're eating again?

"Hi Mom." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh! Hi dear! How's your sleep? Veronica told me you were asleep."

"Its fine, I had a dream about us winning a million dollar." I said with a smug.

"Wonderful."

"Yeah. I know right."

"Sweetie, could you please get 4 glasses in the kitchen?"

"Sure." I went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet where the glasses are found. I got 4 of them and went back to the dining table.

"Here ya go, mom."

"Thanks honey. Call your sister. Your father is almost done."

"Wait, what's the food for tonight?"

"Roast beef, and for dessert, tacos."

"Wow! Yum! I'm sure I'll eat a lot." I said. But it turned out; I'll only be eating the tacos. I don't know why. It's like the Chicken Curry hadn't been digested yet.

"Mom, do you know who'll be the new guys living across the street now?" I asked mom after swallowing my last bite of tacos.

"Well, they're not exactly new. They became our neighbors before. The Reeds. Remember them?" That made me gasp. Good thing nobody heard me because Ron suddenly shrieked,

"Oh My God! You mean The Reeds? As in Madison Reed?"

"Yes, the daughter. And what's the name of the parents, Clyde?" Mom asked Clyde, my dad.

"I think its Peter and Sandra." Dad answered.

"Oh! Of course. I remember. And who's the son?"

_I know that's the name of his sister and his parents but maybe that's just a coincidence, I mean, there are many couples whose names are Peter and Sandra Reed right? And there may be gazillion 17 year old girls whose name is Madison Reed right? But it couldn't be a coincidence anymore if Dylan's the name of the son. No. Nooo way it's a coincidence. _I thought.

"I think its David. No, Dean. Dwayne? Delbert?" my dad guessed.

_Delbert? Ha ha. Way to go dad. Let it be any of those. Just not Dylan. Please not Dylan. _I thought deeper.

"Dylan." Veronica said with a bored tone.

"Yes! That's it! Dylan." My dad said, satisfied.

"Claire, you know him right? You two are pretty close back then." Mom said.

**Chapter 4**

_Great. This is just so, so great. Oh I know him alright. Remember the guy I thought about at the Animal Mail Shop? Okay, his name's Dylan Austin C. Reed. And Oh yeah, if you noticed, he'll be living across the street from me now. AGAIN. _

"Uhh yeah." I said, with a fake grin and a fake laugh.

After eating, Ron suddenly shouted, "It's Claire's turn to wash the dishes!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is. I switched Saturday nights with you remember?"

"Bummer." But before I stood up, and got all the plates, my mom suddenly added,

"Oh, Claire, Veronica, could you give those box of brownies inside the fridge to the Reeds tomorrow morning, As sort of a welcome back greeting from us?"

"No." I suddenly said with a hurried tone. _I wasn't supposed to say that! I'm supposed to just think of saying no, not say it!_

"Excuse me, Claire?" My mom said, shocked.

"Umm, Well, I mean, couldn't Ron go? She could carry the box to them, she doesn't need me."

"But the Reeds will be delighted to see both of you." Mom replied.

"Mooom, please.? They'll be more delighted to see her than to see me. Why can't she go alone, please?"

"Because I said so. What's the matter, Claire? Is something wrong?" Mom's tone was a mix of worry and anger.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

"Then why—"

"Fine, I'll go." Then I stood up, my chair backed out a little, but loudly. I got the plates of my mom, dad, and Veronica and hurried to the kitchen sink. I know that mom will follow me and she wants a talk, so I gave her a little space beside me. I'm not mad at my mom, really.

"Honey, are you okay?" mom asked in her sweet, gentle voice.

"Yes. I'm okay mom."

"Are you sure? Because, you don't look okay. You want to know the real reason why I want you to go with your sister?"

"Why?"

"Because I've noticed that, she's more you know, experienced in the social life than you are. But I'm not saying that you're not sociable, I'm just saying that… well…"

"It's okay, mom. I get it." I said with a little, soft laugh. I don't mean to laugh. Come on, my mom's serious. I just got what she was saying and thought it was funny.

"Aww, sweetheart. Are you sure, it's okay? 'Cause if you really, really, really don't like—"

"I'll go, mom. I'll be fine. It's no biggie. Don't worry too much, you'll get acnes, you know."

"Okay. Okay." Mom said with a little laugh. "But, let me make it up to you. Go upstairs to our room after you wash the dishes, I'll be giving you something."

"Okay mom. Love you."

"Love you too, darling." After saying her sorry, mom went upstairs. Not a minute later, Veronica came in next.

"Hey, Claire. What's up with you?" She said while getting a chocolate chip cookie in the jar.

"Nothing."

"Ooo, don't nothing me, little sis. I know you, something's wrong."

"Well, you see, I really don't want to go to the Reeds tomorrow, you know. It's just because of mom, that I'll go." I said putting more liquid soap on the sponge.

"Why? You used to love to go to them before. What happened?"

"When they moved, he left without saying goodbye. He just left a box with a shirt in it. Not even a letter, Ron."

"Who? Mr. Reed?" She said; she knows who I was referring to, of course.

"Veronica, I'm serious. It's Dylan."

"I am too. Claire, you're such a drama queen. When did he do that? Like when you were both 2?"

"10."

"Yeah, whatev. That's like too long, 5 years? And you didn't get over it?"

"I don't know."

"Claire." She said, with a serious tone. She really wants to know, I've noticed.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk. But promise to not tell anyone."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Remember when I was 8? After school, every time I walk home with Dylan? I always run to your room and tell you everything that happened when I was with him?"

"Hiyeahh," Ron said, laughing. "I remember that, you know, hate to tell you this but sometimes, I suspect that you…you…" Then, she stopped laughing and stared at me, her blue eyes widened. She gasped a little and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That I like him." I finished the sentence for her.

"Oh… My… God! You like him!"

"Veronica! Shhh! Mom might hear you!"

"Let the world know! Claire, this could be an article in Teen Mag! The headline would be, 'A 15 year old girl who doesn't care about love and crushes, suddenly has one!" She said with an excited expression.

"Veronica, you promised to keep it quiet."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." She said with a big grin. He finished eating the chocolate chip cookie but she's still standing there.

"Now, what?" I asked. By that time, I was finished with the dishes and was wiping my hands with the towel.

"Okay. I'll make you a deal. You come tomorrow and you can hide behind my back. I'll be holding the brownies. Is that okay?"

"What if he'll be the one to open the door?"

"I don't know. You say hi. Then, we'll go. That's it. No more."

"Okay." After that deadly conversation, I went upstairs and knocked on my parent's door.

"Mom? I'm here." Then, the door opened and mom was holding a white with pink dress. It was so cute. So cute, that there was a big problem. I'll be the one wearing it.

**Chapter 5**

"Woah. This is for me? Mom. No."

"Aww, Claire. We'll be going to the Church tomorrow. You have to wear a dress."

"But maa, we go to Church every Sunday, I don't wear dresses. I wear pants."

"Well, that's the problem. You always wear pants. You can wear a dress this time."

"You're killin' me. You're really killin' me." But it all ended up with me taking the cute dress and putting it in my closet.

This day couldn't get any better. I showered and got in my PJ's.

"This is all a dream. Dylan's not back. Mom didn't give me a cute dress. This is all a dream." I whispered as I drifted to my sleep.

It was 7:30 am when my alarm beeped. I quickly got up and brushed my teeth. I was still wearing my PJ's when I went downstairs and said "Good Morning" to everyone and ate my cereal.

"Claire, we'll go to mass this afternoon, so you could wear whatever you want for a while." Mom said.

"What dress?"

"The dress last night. The white one with some pink in it."

"Oh yeah, that." _But, that was a dream. _I thought.

After I ate my cereal, I quickly went back to my room but before I could step on the first step, Ron called my name.

"Get ready, not only on how you'll dress, also on how you'll feel, little sis."

"You sound like a mother." I said with a laugh.

"Whatever just get ready."

I got to my room and opened my closet. The dress was there. This was real. God, it's real. Then, that means, Dylan's here too! Bummer. But eventually, I got over it.

I wore my white linen halter top, because it's so hot, a beige balloon skirt and flat brown sandals. This would be a perfect outfit for a welcome back greeting, too. After fixing my hair, which I wore down, I came down and mom smiled at me. Veronica got the box of brownies inside the fridge and walked outside.

"Ready?"

"I think."

"Great! Let's go then!" And we walked across the street to the Reed's place.

"Okay. Here's the plan. You ring the doorbell, and I hide behind that bush over there." I said, pointing to the big bush not far away.

"I don't remember asking you for a plan, Claire. And quit fooling around. It's just a doorbell." Then she pushed it. It didn't sound like a ring to me. It sounds like a nursery rhyme. Mary had a Little Lamb, to be specific. I laughed.

"Just a doorbell?" I asked still laughing.

"It's cute." Veronica said.

I saw a snail crossing the street, leaving a slimy green thing on the road. It's already two feet near the Reed's front yard. _I envy you, Snaily. Because, you're not about to meet your long-time crush. You just want to cross this street. You are so, so lucky, Snaily. So, so lucky. _I thought. Then the door opened. I peeped in through Veronica's shoulders, a head popped out first then the whole body. It's a girl, thank God. It's Madison, I've noticed. Her gold blonde hair, same as Ron's but darker, was tied in to a ponytail and her pretty hazel eyes gleamed when she saw us. She was wearing a short denim shorts and a white top, holding a blue iPod shuffle. _She can be a Barbie too. _I thought.

"Oh my gosh." Madison shrieked.

"Oh my gosh." Veronica shrieked back.

"Oh my gosh!" They both shrieked and then hugged each other.

I looked again at the snail, which is already one foot from the Reed's backyard. _Nice one Snaily! _I thought.

"V! I'm so glad to see you!" Madison said.

"Same here. Oh yeah, mom asked us to give this to you." She said handing Madison the Tupperware with the brownies.

"Us? You're with—" Madison didn't get the chance to finish, 'cause Ron suddenly pushed me beside her and so I grinned a fake grin. With a little wave and a soft hello. I can't find my voice.

"Claire!" But as soon as she saw my hair, her 'Claire!' sounded like 'Claire?' in the end. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you? You've changed! You look fabulous!" Madison continued.

"Madison Anne Reed! Where are you?" A boy shouted. He sounded pretty mad. Then my heart suddenly flipped.

"I'm here, monkey!" Madison shouted back.

"Madison! You got my iPod again?" His voice grew louder because he's coming down the stairs.

"Sorry, it's Dylan." Madison told us. My mind was still processing what she had just said. _"Sorry, it's Dylan." _And I was like a statue, standing there. Ron, I guess noticed my stiffness because she suddenly whispered, "You okay?" I managed to blurt out a "Yeah." Then, there he was; standing there, glaring at Madison, wearing nothing but Ghostbusters boxers.

"I told you not to touch my iPod and then, you did. You're a dead girl now." I looked at Madison; she was pointing at us and was looking at Dylan like he's a dummy.

"What are you…" He trailed of, because by the time he looked at us, he froze; the same time I did, Jeez he grew taller. What was he? Like a 6 footer? And Oh my gosh, is he playing football? He's buff too! I can't believe it, he changed. A LOT.

"Monkey, Veronica and Claire." Madison said, gesturing toward us, as she said our names. "Remember them?" But Dylan didn't speak. He was standing there, with his shocked hazel eyes, looking at… me.

"Hello? Earth to Monkey. It's Veronica and Claire Corsino. You don't remember them? Well, that shows how old you are." Madison added, but then again, no answer, still looking at me; Man, I was going to die.

"Dylan! Cut it out. Will you act like you're a real person! It's Veronica! You don't remember her? Oh, and I'm sure you'll never forget her sister, Claire." Then, Dylan did something. He stopped staring at me and looked at himself then back at me. Then, she looked at Veronica and back to him again. Then, at me. As he did that, his golden hair shined and his dark brown streaks too.

"Oh, Jeez. Sorry, I have to go." Was all Dylan had said. Then he ran upstairs. So much for a thank you for the brownies. I was hurt, like I was hit in the gut. _Yeah, you look much cuter and hotter than before. But you're still the same. _ I thought.

"What's with him? That so isn't cool. Anyway, sorry 'bout that. Now, you two want some ice cream?" Madison said.

"No thanks. We were just going. Umm.. Mom wants us to bathe our dog." I quickly said, I'm tired of this foolishness, I'm going home.

"But we don't have a dog." Veronica protested.

"Oh yeah," I said with nervous laugh, Busted. You're dead, Ron. "I mean, Mom wants us to blow dry our hair before we leave earlier to go here, but we were just so excited so we haven't got the chance to do so. " Lame, I know. I'm such a bad liar; my hair isn't even wet yet, Man! So busted.

"She didn't—" I cut Ron of by giving her a nudge. Why can't she go with the flow? "Oh yeah! Sorry Maddie, I have to. But tomorrow then?" Ron continued and I sighed with relief.

"Oh, sure. Anytime V! Anytime. Same to you Claire. You two look stunning." Madison said with a worried tone. "Next time, let mom and dad see you; they're busy unpacking today but sometime, maybe. Besides, you just leave across the street right?" She said with a short laugh.

"Of course. Thank you so much. Bye, Maddie! See you tomorrow!" But by that time, I was tugging her arm so I guess Madison didn't hear her.

**Chapter 6**

When we were already in the middle of the street, Ron suddenly spoke with an imitated royalty voice.

"Do not destroy thy gorgeous arm of mine, sister. You have yours to do it."

"Oh sorry, your majesty." I stopped pulling her arm.

"Thanks. Sorry 'bout what happened back there." By that time, we already opened the door to our house. _Safe! Phew. _I thought.

"Nah. Thanks, though. But he's not worth, it. He's still the same. The self-centered, ignorant kind." I answered, but the one who spoke was another person. Mom.

"Who's not worth it?" Mom said, vacuuming the living room. I didn't notice her there.

"Ummm…" I said, stunned.

"The Ice Cream man!" Veronica almost shouted. That made me laugh.

"What did he do to you now?" Mom said.

"He said that we were too pretty to have an ice cream." Ron said that made me laugh more.

"You girls are such babies." Can't believe mom fell for it. But it's true, we act like we're babies sometimes, especially Ron; like now. "What happened to the Reeds?"

"They thanked us for the brownies and Maddie told us that we can visit them anytime or they can visit us. She also said that we should see Mr. and Mrs. Reed sometime."

"Wow, what about Dylan, Claire? Didn't you two talk?" _Yeah, like that'll happen._ I thought.

"No, mom. He's asleep." I answered.

"Aww. That's too bad. Anyway, there's always tomorrow." _Not for me, there isn't _I thought.

"I'll be in my room, if you need me." I said.

"Okay, honey."

"Oh yeah! Mom?" I remembered.

"Yes?"

"What time are we goin' to Church later?"

"3:00, sweetie."

"'Kay! Thanks!" I went up to my room. Then, I remembered Snaily! I know he's not my pet; I just want to know that he'll be getting to the front yard, safely. I mean, without getting squashed by the truck. And so I sat at my window sit, opened my window and looked for the snail. He's big so I easily saw him. I spotted him with another snail on a big leaf that had fallen from the big tree. _Is he flirting? Or is that other snail a guy? _I thought. But whichever, I was happy for him. At least he has some one with him.

After a few hours of boredom, I looked at the clock, its still 2:00- and we finished eating our lunch which is Spare Ribs—I have one hour left to not wear that cute dress! Then, Veronica came in.

"Hey, little Claire." I'm not really little; I'm like 5"6. It just happened to be that Ron's much taller than me.

"Hi Ron."

"Mom gave you a dress last night didn't she?" She said, sitting on the corner of my bed.

"You knew?" I said grabbing the nearby purple pillow.

"Of course! Who do you think gave mom the idea?"

"Ugh! Ron! You know I don't like wearing dresses!"

"Oh? Do I? I can't remember." She said sounding shocked and putting her hand on her mouth. She's kidding of course; she knows I don't like wearing dresses. I like wearing _shirts._

"Ron! Ugh!" I said smacking my face into the pillow.

"Hey, girl you could use some new style. You always wear shirts and partner it with pants or shorts. I'm sick of it. It bugs me every time you want to look cooler than prettier. It's like choosing take-out instead of dine-in. You know what I mean?"

"And what do you think am I wearing now?" I said pointing to my linen halter top and my balloon skirt.

"Hiyeah, like you always wear that every time you go out of the house. You only wear that when it's hot. And do you have many halter tops in your closet? Nope. BECAUSE IT'S FULL OF SHIRTS."

"You don't care on what I wear."

"Yeah, but I do care of what others think of you. I mean, you're my sister and you're like prettier than pretty but you don't show it. But admit it, little sis. You like the dress don't ya'?"

"Yes. It's cute but it'll look hideous once I wear it."

"See! Jeez, Claire. What would happen to you if you don't have a sister like me?"

"The world will be a better place."

"Ouch. Anyway, I know you'll thank me soon."

"I'll not wear it."

"Oh yeah? Let's ask mom on that."

"You won't do that."

"Watch me." Then she got up and headed for the door.

"Wait! Don't! Fine! I'll wear it."

"Yay!" Then she ran across the room, toward me and hugged me. Can you believe it? My sister hugged me. Because of a dress. Wow. _She smells like strawberry._ I thought.

"Woah. Theatrical much?" I said.

"Nah. I'm just happy you liked my suggestion." She said after hugging me and sitting beside me on the window sit.

"Hey! I don't like wearing a dress. This'll be the first." _And the last, I wish. _"And it's for you and mom. And I'll get even on you sometime." I said with a smug look.

"Oooo. I'm scared." Ron answered with a fake scared voice.

Then, there was silence, until Ron asked me something.

"Do you wanna switch bedrooms?"

"What? Why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just in my bedroom, I've got a good glimpse on Dylan's room and I was thinking of switching with you 'cause maybe you could—"

"Veronica!" Then, I laughed at full volume. It was funny. Really, really funny.

"What? I was going to say that maybe you could say hi to him through the window or something. Oooo.. you thought of something! Something nasty! Didn't you Claire?"

"No I didn't!" This of course was a lie. I thought she wants to switch rooms 'cause she wants me to have a first glance on Dylan in his boxers. Which, of course was impossible because I kinda did. Remember? Ghostbusters?

"You did! Claire! Oh my gosh! I thought you were innocent." Then we were both laughing at full volume, not until someone went up knocking on my room. I stopped but tears were streaming down on my face because of all the hilarity.

**Chapter 7**

"Come in." I was able to say. Then, the door opened. And it was dad.

"Girls, what's so funny? I could hear you two from downstairs.

"We're okay dad. Sorry. What is it?" I asked.

"Oh! Your mom asked me to tell you to be ready for the Church. We'll be leaving in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?" Ron and I both shouted.

"Yes. Get ready, kids."

"Okay dad." Then both he and Ron were out. Oh crap! I'll be wearing that cute dress already! I quickly ran to the bathroom and showered. Then, after drying myself up, I quickly got the dress and wore it. It fit perfectly. I also wore my white flats and a white head I looked at the mirror, I was shocked. _I looked really good, Ron and mom were right. _I thought. When I went down dad was the first one I saw, combing his hair and looking at the mirror, checking if it was fine.

"Dad, that's enough. You look great. If you comb too much, your hair might fall off." I said laughing.

"No. If I comb too much, my hair will look nicer and your mom will not look at other men." That made me laugh harder and that's when he managed to look at me and smiled. "Well, I guess I have to stop combing now. 'Cause I found someone who might catch the attention of those men."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment. But really dad, grown men are not really my type of prince charming." Then he laughed a little and turned away. The next one I saw was mom. She was in the kitchen wiping some dirt on the table. I expected that she'll react over board, and that's what had happened. The moment she saw me, she stopped cleaning the table and shrieked the every synonym word for beautiful. After that, of course, Ron was next. She was waiting in the living room, eating Cheerios and watching a movie from HBO wearing her own long sleeved navy blue Sunday dress. She wore her hair up.

"Well, well, well. At last somebody looks prettier than me." She said as soon as she saw me. She looked like a supermodel for Pete's sake! I can't be prettier than her!

"Oh shut up, you're the one who made me do this."

"Yeah. And I'm proud of it!" I just rolled my eyes sat beside her and got a handful of Cheerios.

"No! Don't!" My sister almost shrieked.

"What? What did I do?"

"You'll get cheese on your dress Claire! Don't you have a brain?"

"I do. And my brain tells me to get some Cheerios from my exaggerating sister!" And I stole the pack of Cheerios from her hands.

"Ugh! Give me that! Just get one. One by one, Claire. One by one."

"Oh fine!" Then, I got _a _Cheerio and put it in my mouth, Veronica, I've noticed was watching Jawbreaker. So I watched too and sometimes got two Cheerios instead of one. The movie was almost done when mom shouted "Let's go, girls!"

We went inside dad's BMW and dad played some music from the eighties. Sometimes, I've noticed dad would murmur the lyrics of the song. We arrived on St. Francis Cathedral Church- my parents are both Catholic, so Ron and I are to- on time before the mass started and as we enter, I've noticed that there are more people sitting on the back pews than that of the front pews. I've noticed that the Silver brothers— Jake Silver, Sky Silver and Matt Silver, who had a crush on Ron since the day they were born and who always eyed on her every time we enter the Church, had their eyes on me too! This dress is a miracle. We sat in one of the middle pews, fair enough. There were no people on that pew before we got there; dad was the first one to slide in, followed by mom, then Ron, then me. I was the last one to slide in, so that made a lot of spaces on the other side of me, which I am used to because this is our usual sitting deal.

I saw that the priest was getting ready for the 3:00 mass. Then, when he told us to stand up, I stood and so did my family but soon, I heard some whispers and realized that that was my mom's voice, but I didn't look to check what it was.

"Oh! Please, sit beside us. We're so happy to see you!" That's the time I glanced in mom's direction. I saw Madison Reed, her parents and of course, You Know Who. _Oh God, What did I do to offend you? I'm so, so sorry. _ I thought, looking another way. The next thing I knew, Dylan ended up sitting beside me.

**Chapter 8**

I've noticed, he's wearing a polo shirt unbuttoned with a t-shirt inside untucked and jeans. I looked who sat on his other side, and saw that it was Madison. She saw me too, and mouthed a "Hi." followed by a sweet smile. Ron kept on nudging me and she was grinning!—Man I want to throw her into the altar, I mean I know it's bad to think violence when you're in front of God, but I was just so irritated!—But instead I nudged her as hard as I could. She didn't nudge me back; instead she rubbed the arm I just hit. I moved farther away from him. I mean, as far as I could go, because actually, there's no space to move, the sit was already full. _Why? Why? What have I done? _I thought.

I survived the First Reading, but barely. I felt like I was going to faint! My hands are all sweaty, how can I hold hands with him during the Our Father? _Oh Crap! _I thought, as the idea sank in. _This is a Catholic Church, we hold hands during Our Father! And I'll be holding hands with HIM. _

I glanced up at him, so tall, he's calm. But I caught a glimpse of his hazel eyes, a mix of nervousness and joy. I looked down, wishing he didn't see my gaze. Then, I've realized that the Father gestured us to stand up, we did—Except for me, I kinda wobbled up, but just a little so no one noticed. I WISH. _Okay, Claire. Stop thinking 'bout him! You're in a Church, for man's sake! Just pray, repent, and give thanks. _

"Okay. Pray, repent, give thanks. Got it. " I said softly.

"Excuse me, are you saying something?" Dylan suddenly asked in his soft boyish tone, looking down at me with his curious eyes.

"Oh, no. Sorry." I replied with a shaky voice. He smiled in reply and looked straight to the front again, I blushed.

When we sat down, after the praise song and got ready for the Homily, I prayed and got the idea of him sitting right beside me, out of my head. But that didn't last too long because he suddenly got near me and whispered,

"By the way, you look really good in a dress." And I felt my mouth fell open, so I closed it quickly and managed to reply.

"Thanks, you too. I mean not in a dress. You look cute—I mean good in your outfit now."_ Jeez Claire, that's so dense! _But I guess he didn't notice becauseagain he smiled, and looked up. I put my hands on my lap because it suddenly went sweatier.

I listened to the father during the Homily; well I always do, because I always find Father Gregory's Homily entertaining. Now, he talked about love for one another. He said something that made the people laugh softly which is to "Love ONE ANOTHER, and not to Love ANOTHER ONE."And that's how I understood deeply what the message had meant. Father Gregory's the best! But just in the middle of his sermon, my hand got tired, so it slid down from my lap and landed to Dylan's. He was shocked too, because he suddenly flinched. Woah.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I said quickly, getting back my hand and placed it firmly on my lap.

"No, it's fine." He suddenly replied. _How can so many things happen in just an hour? How? Tell me. Okay Claire, it seems you have some naughty body parts hear. Please keep them for yourself and save them after the mass. You're in front of God. _I thought.

Father Gregory finished his sermon, so we stood and said a prayer.

The Our Father was about to begin. _Oh, shocks. This is it. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _I thought to myself. Do you know the feeling of actually hearing your heart beat under your chest? Yes, I was definitely hearing it now. _Dug, dug. Dug, dug. Dug, dug._ Father Gregory told us to hold one another's hands. Dylan offered his, first. For a second there, I just merely looked at it. _Oh, boy. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _I thought. Then I looked at him, and saw him smile at me again. _Okaaaay. I think there's a concert being held inside my chest right now. 'Cause honestly? The rhythm of my heart went WILD. _So, what am I to do, but hold the young lad's hand? Good thing mine wasn't sweaty anymore. Or I'll die of embarrassment. I sang so did he and Ron. _Even though there's a whole other choir singing the chorus of "Hallelujah!" inside me. _I glanced at Ron and I can tell that she wants to see me, really holding his hand. I just gave her an evident glare. At the same time, the song ended. He had to let go, but as soon as he did, he grinned at me.

Not too long, we had our Communion. In front of me during the line was Ron; at the back was Sky Silver. At last! A minute without Dylan.

"Switch places with me." I whispered to Ron.

"No. I will not. Besides, I'm just getting started."

"Whaddya mean getting started? Listen Veronica, many things happened when I was beside him. So, if you don't switch places with me, I'll ask Sky, if he wants to switch now. You understand?" I whispered back.

"Like you can."

"Watch me." Then I leaned backward for Sky.

"Umm, Sky? Do you want to switch—" I didn't get the chance to finish because Ron pulled me toward her.

"Okay fine! You little witch! Ugh!"

"Better." I answered her and smiled. After Father placed the host on my hand, I got and ate it and made a sign of a cross. I prayed for the protection and guidance of my friends and family. And for mine too, of course. And I thank God that I was still alive and told Him I was really sorry for the things I've done wrong. When I got back to our pew, Dylan was already beside Ron and I smiled at them both, their response however, was different. Veronica gave me a glare and Dylan smiled back. I sat in the middle of mom and Ron now. Well, to my expectations, Veronica wanted to be even. But I didn't expect her to be that fast. Here's what happened. After the mass, The Reeds and our family went up to the front door to do some talking.

I leaned by the big Church door, beside me was Veronica and beside her was Dylan and beside him was Madison. Our parents are a few feet away from us. Dad's arm was around mom's waist while Mr. Reed's arm was around Mrs. Reed's shoulder. I can hear them talking about how was life in New Jersey. And about the things that had happened while the Reeds were away, bla bla bla. And there I was, looking at some images of angels on the Church's ceiling, when Ron suddenly poked me on the shoulder and said that Dylan had something to say to me. I gather up the guts and bended down a little to look at him. He leaned down to find me too.

"Yeah?" Dylan and I said in unison.

"What?" We said at the same time again.

"Ron told me you want to tell me something." We said that at the same time again, but instead of saying Ron, he said Veronica. Then I got it. Ron poked Dylan first and told him I have something to say to him same thing that Ron did to me. I looked at her and she was all red, it's obvious why. She's preventing herself from bursting out into laughter. _Oh my Goodness! Veronica! You're dead! You're really, absolutely and positively dead! _I screamed in my head. But before I could pull all of her hair out, our parents suddenly walked toward us.

"Oh! This must be Veronica, the eldest. You are lovely, darling." Mrs. Reed said.

"Thank you, and so are you, Mrs. Reed." Ron replied but still had a red face. Mrs. Reed smiled.

"And you of course must be Claire. Oh! I don't remember a brunette pretty girl. I only knew a blonde one." Mrs. Reed turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and laugh at her joke. _Wait, does that mean I'm not pretty when I was blonde?_

**Chapter 9**

Our parents had done some more talking before saying their goodbyes. I took a look at Dylan; he was smiling with his teeth shown. I want to sink down and down, until the floor of the Church will open and suck me to the ground. I saw the Silver brothers and their parents going out of the door we were leaning at. Jake, the eldest who thinks he has more chance on dating my sister than his brothers because he and Ron are in the same age—17 to be exact—still looked at Ron with his dreamy eyes, same with Matt who's the youngest and is 4 years younger than Ron. Sky, on the other hand, winked at me. Me. Claire Venice Corsino. Soon, before he saw that his brothers were out, he ran toward me. He leaned down and whispered something.

"I like you better than your sister now. Don't worry; I know you feel the same for me."

Ew. This is big. Yeah, Sky is like hot, for other girls but not for me and my sister, and I know he's a basketball player and he's my age but it's like gross. He can't like me! He's supposed to like my sister! Eww.

"Okay, okay. Wait. Listen to me Silver number 2. You. Are. Not. Suppose. To. Like. Me. Understand?" I whispered back.

"Nah. I like you, Claire. Earlier, when you talked to me during Communion, it's like an angel speaking to me and seeing you in that dress is like wow. I wish you're not so hard to get, not like your sister, now are you Claire?

"Woah, boy. I'm no angel. And Get? Me? Man, you're wrong. I'm tougher than my sister, Sky. You'll never have a chance on me. You can wait 'till your hair goes white or your eyeballs come out, but you'll never 'get' me." I raised my arms to do the quotation sign on the word get.

"Just what I thought so. But, I'll wait. I'll wait so long that you'll be the one whose eyes will come popping out. Well, see you when I see you, sweet thing." He said turning around and headed out. _Sweet thing? Woah, no one has ever called me that before. And I don't wanna hear it anymore. Especially from Sky. It gives me goose bumps. _I thought.

"Yeah. Good luck with that. See ya." I said, after he was gone. I can't believe it. Sky Silver likes me. Oh come on. Why can't you give me someone whom I like? _Like that guy beside Ron. _

As soon as we got home, Ron grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room.

"Soooooo. Tell me what happened. And I mean everything. Every single detail." She said sitting down gracefully on the corner of my bed.

"What happened to what?" I said removing my flats and placing it on my shoe rack.

"To you and Dylan, of course."

"Oh, yeah that. Okay. But don't freak out?"

"Yeah sure.

"He talked to me. I touched his hand accidentally and he said that I looked cute in the dress."

"Oh my gosh! This is good! This is so good!" she shrieked.

"You said you'll not freak out."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Hey, after what happened earlier, I think I don't want to see him anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I mean, I'm mad at him, Ron. But every time he goes near, all of that is gone. Instead my heart will do this flip thing and it bugs me.'

"Claire. Be smart will you? Of course your heart will do a flip! You're in love with the guy!"

"Yeah, but he didn't even come up to me after the mass and tell me that he's sorry for how he acted when we went to their house and why didn't he say goodbye when they left. I mean, what kind of a guy is that?"

"Maybe he's just shy, you know. After all, it's been so long since he saw you and he haven't gone to puberty with you. Of course he'll be shy."

"He hasn't gone to puberty with me? Okaay. Whatever you say. But that's the last time I'll talk to him. I won't let my heart do that flip thing anymore."

**Chapter 10**

Tomorrow morning is school day and I woke up at 6:00 am. I got up and got ready. I wore my cow shirt! It fits really well. I wore it with my brown sleeveless vest, fitted denim pants and knee high-end brown boots. I pulled my hair into a low pigtail and got my backpack.

"Claire! Hurry up! We'll be late!" Veronica shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right down. Just a sec." I shouted back. I took my last glance at the mirror and went downstairs, just the right time because the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted. When I opened the door, my mouth hung open, the same time he said, "Hi." And smiled. When I looked down, I saw he was wearing the same shirt as I was, but instead of a baby cow, it's a baby dinosaur that says, "Fear Me." And instead of the color baby pink, it's baby blue. That's the time I slammed the door, right in front of his face. I leaned my back on the door to block it, just in case he'll try to open it.

"Who was it?" Veronica said, peeping behind the wall of the living room.

"Oh just a crazy, old psycho who happens to be living across us."

"Dylan? Claire! You little twit! You slammed the door in front of him! Open it!"

"But Ron he's wearing the same shirt—"

"Now."

"No. I won't."

"Claire Venice Corsino, open the door this instant, or I swear I'll kick your butt and trust me it will be headed to Pluto." _Woah, she used my full name! This is bad. Real bad._

"Try me."

"Move over!" She said, pushing me towards the side. When she opened the door, I saw Dylan rubbing his perfect shaped nose.

"Dylan! Oh I'm so so so sorry. You see, this door is broken it keeps on closing and Claire I guess, can't take the strength of the door, so it kinda closed. Right Claire?" Veronica said, giving me the say-yes-or-I'll-really-kick-your-butt-to-Pluto look.

"Yes, The door's kinda tough, ya know?" I said and punched the entrance door as a sample. But rubbed my hand after, I hit it pretty hard.

"Are you hurt, Dyl?" Ron asked as soon as she saw the red nose of Mr. Hottie.

"No, no. I'm fine. Is this a bad timing? 'Cause I mean, I can come back later If you want me to." Dylan said.

"No! Of course not. This time is fine. So what brings you here?" Ron said.

"Oh! Maddie asked me to bring this back." He said, giving Ron the Tupperware.

"Oh. Gee, thanks." My sister replied, while I was standing on the corner looking like a dummy until he said,

"And Claire, I'm sorry on how I acted yesterday, when you two came by, I mean. That was so stupid of me. And after the mass, I didn't come up to you and tell you thanks for the brownies or tell you I'm sorry or something. Same with you Veronica."

_You forgot about the part when you didn't say goodbye when you left for New Jersey! _I thought.

"Yeah, that's okay." Veronica said.

"Cool! Well, I guess I'll see you at school then. Bye!" But before he could turn around and run toward his house—he seemed hurried—I blurt out a "Hey!" I don't know why, it just came out! Then he turned around.

"See? Us? Where do you go to school anyway?" I said.

"Rowling High." He replied with a curious face.

"Rowling High? My Rowling High? With that shirt? No way."

"Well, yeah. Why? What's wrong?—" As soon as he saw my shirt, he laughed.

"Change your shirt. Right now." I said.

"No way. This is my fave shirt. You change."

"What? Me? Can't you be a gentleman, just this once Dylan? You just said your sorry and now you—"

"Okay, Okay. That's enough. No one will change clothes! Dylan, go back to your house, I'm really sorry. And you little sis, will have a talk with me." Veronica suddenly said.

"But Ron," I protested.

"No more buts. Dylan, you can go now. See you at school later." Then he turned around and headed to his house.

**Chapter 11**

"What are you thinking, Claire?" Veronica said, while driving Kitty.

"Ron, he's wearing the same shirt!"

"It's not the same! You have a cow, and he has a dino. Okay? Deal with it, Claire. It's too biggie a deal."

"But it's still the same!"

"Claire! You are so immature. You're acting like it's going to be the end of the world in a few seconds."

"The moment I step out of this car and into Rowling High, it is the end of the world, Ron. For me."

"No it's not. Will you just chill? Alright? No one's gonna notice." While she was talking, I was getting my phone from the side pocket of my backpack.

"What are you doing now?" Ron asked, sounding stressed.

"I'm gonna call Nicola and tell her to watch out for a hot guy wearing a baby blue dino shirt."

"Claire." And she pulled on Rowling High Parking Lot.

"So, where's Dylan? Where's Dylan? Where's Dylan?" Nicola said, her blonde bangs bobbing on her forehead, as you can see, Nicola is the talkative kind but she's sweet and thoughtful once you get to know her.

"I don't know, changing his shirt maybe."

"I wanna see him! I really really really wanna see him."

"Yeah. But I don't."

"By the way, cute outfit."

"I'm glad you saw me first before him, Nicola. Trust me, I really wanna die right now."

"Emo much? But no! Don't die yet. I'll miss you if you die."

"That's sweet. But you should tell that to Cale." Cale is Nicola's super close—almost-will-be boyfriend which she met like a week ago—friend.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Cale, we have English Class together! And he always ask me if I have an extra pencil, so check this out." She pulled a small navy blue bag and opened it. There were SO MANY pencils. There are like 30 or 40 ones there! Sharpened ones.

"Jeez, Nicola. Is your house a woodland now or something? Where'd you get that?"

"No, silly. I bought it."

"Why can't you just buy like 3 pencils and a sharpener?"

"I don't know, I guess I don't want to sharpen them."

"Instead you bought gazillion ones and let Cale borrow and lose them all?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I can't believe, I still love you right now, Nicola."

"Well, that's life Claire. I love you too." She said giving me a quick hug, whispered a "Bye." and turned around to enter her class. I laughed softly and strode to my next class too. When I got in, I've noticed that the class is almost full and I know Mr. Benson will come any minute, so I sat down on my usual sit and tapped my nails on my desk, waiting for this day to end.

"Hi Claire." A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I looked beside me and it was Sky.

"Hey." I said with a snob and turned back facing the board.

"No! Wait. Do you want to catch a movie tonight?"

"No thank you. I have many things to do. Sorry." Then, I heard someone snicker behind me. I turned around; it was Dylan, still wearing the dino shirt.

"Excuse me, is there a problem Mr. Reed?" I asked Dylan.

"No, Ms. Corsino. You can go on with your discussion with Silver here."

"Don't call me by my last name, dork. It's Sky. Hey, Claire, do you even know this new guy?" Sky blurted out.

"No. I mean, yeah. A little. And Sky, he's not a new guy. He kinda studied here before."

"Oh yeah? What's the new boy's name huh?" Skye asked.

"Dylan." I said.

"Woah! This? This is Dylan Sprout? The nerd?" Sky almost shouted.

"Reed." Dylan finished his name, gritting his teeth.

"Dylan Reed." I finally said, nervously.

"Oh. Dylan. Dylan Reed. Nice to see you again." Sky said and he turned around, faced the board and sank on to his chair.

"Told you he's not a new boy." I whispered back at Sky. You see, they had a past, where Dylan hit Sky on the nose and broke it. It's a long, painful story.

"Oh yeah. Silver, I don't appreciate you calling people geeks, nerds, losers or dorks. Got that?" Dylan snapped at him. Then, Mr. Benson entered. Thank God. Biology will be more fun than hearing two guys quarreling. When the class was over, I was the first one to go outside. I leaned beside the wall with my books on my chest. When I saw Dylan come out, I pulled his wrist toward me. It's hard. Because he's kind of strong and his hands were big.

"Woah!" Dylan said shocked by what I did.

"What was all that?" I asked.

"What was all what?"

"You scared the hell out of Sky, Dylan!"

"He deserves it. He called me a dork and called Dylan Sprout a nerd."

"Which is true." I said. Then, he lifted one brown eyebrow.

"Okay fine. You're not a dork and Sprout's not a geek. But you still scared Sky. He only wants to go out with me tonight. Yesterday, you were so good during the mass. You were so polite and a gentleman, but I guess I had it all wrong. And I thought you said your sorry already. And what's this? I thought I told you to change your shirt." I said gesturing to the shirt he was wearing.

"And I thought, I told you the same." He said giving me a teasing grin. He got me there.

"I hate you." Was what came out of my stupid mouth, which is so not true. _I like you _is what I really want to tell him. I've noticed that the grin turned into a worried face, and then he bit his lower lip.

"Sorry." Then he turned around and strode quickly headed for the entrance door to the field.

"Where are you going? The cafeteria's this way."

"Football try-out." He managed to say. He looked at me and smiled then, he was gone.

**Chapter 12**

"Okay, here's the plan. The first pencil will be stabbed on my brain. The next 2 pencils on my eyes. Then the fourth on my heart, then—"

"Claire! What's wrong? Why do you want me to stab my pencils to your body? That's gross." Nicola said, worried.

"Why? I'll tell you why. Because I just told my long time crush that I hate him, which is the exact opposite of what I REALLY want to tell him."

"You were mad. Anything can happen when you're mad.

"I guess you're right, and I'm also guessing that he won't talk to me anymore."

"Of course he'll talk to you. He's your soul mate."

"Screw that. Good thing you have your Cale. Oh yeah! Did your pencils become 29 or 39 already?" I said with a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny Claire. But yeah, he borrowed one earlier. While we were copying notes, he leaned down beside me and whispered, "Hey Nicola, you have an extra pencil?" He's so cute!"

"I feel for you." I said patting her on the shoulder.

When Ron was lecturing me, again, about what I should do to say sorry to Dylan and at the same time driving along Maple Street, I caught a glimpse of a tall guy walking his dog. When we got closer, his face became clearer. It was Chad!

"Ron! Ron! Ron! It's Ch-Chad!" I stammered.

"Oh Crap!" Then she hit the break that caused us to move forward.

"Woah! Ron, do you want to die? 'Cause if you want to, don't make me come with you. I still want to have my own house and drive my own car."

"Sorry 'bout that. Umm, okay, how do I look?"

"You look terrible." I said sarcastically.

"Great!" Then, she went out. "Hey! Come with me. I need your help."

"You sure? You do know that I'm Stupid, the arch enemy of Cupid, Right? I don't know anything about love. I'm not the one who releases the arrows with a heart end and—"

"Just come out, will you Claire?"

"Yeah yeah."

As soon as I got out, Veronica told me what to do, and then we went over to Chad.

"Hey." Ron said to him. Chad turned around and gave Ron a shocking look.

"Oh, it's you." He said, wrapping the leash around his hand.

"What, you've seen me before?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah, you're the girl who holds the mini denim skirt at Old Navy. Right?"

"Wow. You were there?" Then, they were talking and I was standing there. I know, then, that the plan that Ron made was history, so I'm stuck on being Stupid. They ended up giving each other their phone numbers. We found out that his real name was Devon, which fit his looks, because he's a blonde, good-looking, tall guy. It turned out, he'd been eyeing on my sister since the day in Old Navy. Veronica's last words were for Devon's dog. "Cute dog." She said. This sounded funny, because Devon's dog was a Great Dane.

"Cute dog? A Great Dane? Dumb Ron, so, so dumb." I asked still laughing, when we got back to the car.

"At least I have his phone number.

I woke up at 6:30 am, but this time, I'm so tired and cranky. I didn't care on what I wear this time. I just pulled on my gray and black striped vest, my plain gray shirt, a black Capri pants and my Ribbon printed Converse Sneakers.

My day was going so well. First, Ron didn't give me any lecture about how I was to act this day. Second, Mrs. Flynn liked my book report on The Wuthering Heights and gave me an A+ and third, I was the lucky one to get the last Cereal Bar. And there I was, sitting in side the cafeteria with Nicola, eating my Cereal Bar.

"I don't get it." Nicola suddenly said keeping her gaze from Cale and the other basketball players to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why is it that he still hasn't asked me out yet? I mean, it's so obvious that he likes me. And I'm sure he also knows that I like him back. But what's taking him so long?"

"He'll ask you, I know he will. Just wait."

"I've been waiting my whole life, Claire."

"Nicola, just wait, okay? And you're not waiting your whole life. You just got close to him a week ago, you drama queen."

"How 'bout you? How's your Dylan?"

"My Dylan? He didn't speak to me again after that whole I-hate-you thing that hap—"

"Hey! Claire." Dylan suddenly spoke behind me.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, shocked.

"I got in!"

"Got in where?"

"Football!" He said shaking the top of my head and destroying my hair.

"Oh. Cool! Well done."

"Thanks. So, how's life kickin'?"

"It's kicking well." _It's kicking well?_ What the crap is that?

"So, just dropped by to tell you the news. I guess I'll be going now. Bye Nicola. Bye Claire."

"Bye." Nicola and I said in unison, only I sounded dumber because I was fixing my hair which Dylan destroyed.

"So… You were saying?" Nicola said, giving me a smug look.

"Well, he didn't speak to me, 'till now."

"Mm-hmm. I've heard that before, girl." And we both laughed. Then, Nicola said something.

"I don't get it."

"What now?" I asked.

"Why does your conversation with Dylan always last a minute or even a second?"

"What? I can't understand you."

"Hello? Earth to Claire. Did you just see what happened? He comes over, says hi, then he says he got in on some football try out then he says bye. What kind of show is that?"

"He's not always like that… Well.." I stammered, because Nicola's thought dug on dipper into my brain. I remembered he did that to me several times. First, the welcome back greeting scene, he says "Oh Jeez, Sorry, I have to go." Second, the Church scene, our conversation always lasted quickly. I guess the longest talk we've had since he came back, was when I told him I hate him. Bummer. And now, this one. Wow.

"I think I'm cursed." I said to Nicola after that long pause.

"No you're not. Maybe he likes you too!"

"Now, that's ridiculous."

"No it's not. You see Claire; I know there are so many guys who are madly in love with you in this room."

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"Sky. Over there, sitting beside Cale ith the other jocks, you just told me he asked you out a week ago and yet you declined. He's the only one who has the guts to ask you out because he knows he's being liked by many people. But listen, maybe those other guys besides Sky are afraid to come to you because they always thought you're a tough one. Ya get what I mean here? But you don't have to worry, because Dylan got in the football team, I know soon, he'll be the one to ask you out."

"That." I said with a laugh. "That is never going to happen." Then Nicola raised one eyebrow. "You really think so?" I asked.

"Of course! Jeez Claire! You're like the sister of the most popular girl in school. And you're totally pretty."

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with the shirts I wear?"

"What? No. In fact, I always want the things you pair up to your shirt to make it not look plain and boring. Like this vest, it's so cool."

"That's what I keep on saying! At last! Someone who likes my sense of style." Then she winked at me.

**Chapter 13**

It's been 3 months since the Reed's return here in Artech Village and life has been fantastic. Well, except for me. Ron and Devon were happily going out while Jake and Matt Silver had their sad expression marked on their faces again. This usually happens every time Ron's dating. Nicola is already with Cale. My best friend, dating the 3 point shooter of the basketball team, how cute. It turned out; Cale didn't loose the pencils he had borrowed from Nicola. He kept them! He only borrowed 7 pencils from her, secretly carved a word on each, placed it in a box and gave it to her. When Nicola opened it, her whole world melted down. The pencils were arranged in order saying, "Will you go out with me, Nicola?" Then, on the little space on the corner was a cute little teddy bear. Nicola told me the whole story last week. She also showed me the box today and told me that the reason Cale was taking so long on asking her out is because he's having a hard time carving the words on each pencil.

Maddie's doing well on her social life, well she always does. She's already friends with Ron's friends, Sarah and Lianne, the other well known girls in Rowling High besides my sister. Sky really did what he said to me after the mass 3 months ago, he said he was going to wait. But not only did he wait. He kept on asking me every Friday morning if we could buy some ice cream or have some latte together or something, so I gave up and promised to go out with him just one night for a latte. Nicola told me that it was a good idea that we were both dating guys from the basketball team, but I said that I was not dating Sky, it was just a latte. My sister, of course, like me, didn't like the idea. I found out more things about Sky, horrible things, that's why I swore I'd never have a 'latte' or any kind of drink with him again.

"Aww, this is superior sweet! I wanna cry." I almost shrieked as I look at the box Cale had given Nicola..

"I know right? And the teddy's so cute!" Nicola answered.

"I wish someone would do that same sweet thing for me." I sighed.

"Don't be sad Claire. That Dylan is a coward. I can't believe I thought he liked you! He's a spaz. I mean, who would do something like that? Dylan and Cassie? Cassie Frost over you? That's just so stupid. And who cares if he got elected as football captain that fast huh? He told you he got in the football team but never told you he's dating your arch enemy. That's sick. You can do so much better without him, Claire. Sky's still waiting you know."

"No, no. I'm fine. I'd rather bang my head a hundred times on this table than have another date with Sky. Besides, I don't like Dylan anymore… well.. I guess I do.. but not like before."

Told you, my life's not fantastic. My life's terrible. 100% T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E. I've got this news on the same day that my best friend had her first boyfriend, last week to be exact. Cassie Frost is the captain of the pep squad and just like what Nicola had said, she's my arch enemy. She always embarrasses me in front of everyone when she had the chance to. She's a transfer here and feels like she owns the school just because she was voted cheerleading captain in just a snap.

Anyway, I was just walking to the front door of Rowling High with my sister, our usual habit. But this time, as soon as we parted ways, Cassie Frost and her 2 slaves blocked my way when I was turning around the corner headed for my locker.

"Claire, Claire, Claire." Cassie said with her freaky high pitched voice.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you to like stay away from my Dylan boy now." She said, while her two slaves snicker.

"Dylan boy? What are you talking about?"

"You see, I've heard from my sources that you and Dylan are like friends when you were like…small and I was hoping if you would like…uh.. stay away from him, 'cause were like together now, like understand that Claire?"

"Like no. But if you would like stop saying 'like' after every word, maybe I'll understand. " I said imitating her creepy small voice.

"My sources told me that you and Dylan were close back then, so you just have to stay away from him because we're together now. Got that?" she snapped back at me

It took me a second to process things up. I gulped and hoped she didn't notice the tension in me. After awhile, I tried to be all tough, even though it's way too hard. "Yeah, and I've also heard from _my_ sources that you don't like people doing this to you."

"Doing what?" Then I flicked my fingers on her forehead. To tell you the truth, I've never slapped anyone before; instead if I get mad, I flick my fingers on their foreheads. And surveys tell that more people get irritated when being flicked by a finger on the forehead then being slapped on the face. I find it funny to see their wide eyed shocked expressions.

"OW! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! My forehead! Oh my gosh!" Cassie shrieked to her two slaves, Reese and Bethany, pointing to the spot I just hit. "Why did you do that? You stupid girl! Do you know who I am?" She continued.

"You are a girl like me. But the difference is, you are arrogant, a liar and you have this creepy little voice that none of the other girls specifically me, would want to have. Got that, Frost?"

"Yeah, you forgot about the part where I am a cheerleader captain and you are… well… nothing."

"I would rather be nothing than to be someone like you, Cassie. Trust me on that." Then I did what I have to do, I walked away like nothing happened. But then, Cassie called my name and I actually turned around.

"Hey Claire, you dropped something." Then I looked down and she said,

"Your face." The 3 devils laughed.

_Hey! They copied that from the movie, Bring It On! Such copy-cats. _I thought. I smiled to them, and said, "I'm happy my face dropped without a rusty forehead." I turned around and I heard them all gasp.

**Chapter 14**

After eating lunch, Nicola, as always, dropped me off my next class, which is English with Ms. Garrett and Dylan. But at least, there was no Sky. As we walk along the hallway, Nicola found an orange paper pinned on the Message Wall.

"Hey Claire! Look!" I looked at the paper and read it. "Congratulations Sharks, we'd done it again! Rowling High Football team won Gold in the 2nd Annual State Cup! Party at the Captain's place, Dylan Reed; #38 Blue Cross St. Artech Village. 7:30 pm, Friday night. See you there!

P.S: If you're invited.

P.P.S: Only cheerleaders and jocks can invite. "

"Well, that's harsh. I'm sure Dylan didn't make this. He would never put an 'if you're invited' phrase there, or even an "only cheer flirts and jocks can invite". But it would be tomorrow. The party's tomorrow. Great, a party across the street. I'll be having a blast!" I said sarcastically. "Are you invited? Please tell me you're not. I'll make gingerbread cookies if you would come to my house and have a sleepover with your best girl pal instead. Please." I continued, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, Cale did mention that to me. But I didn't believe him 'till I saw this paper. I said I'll go. But I won't—"

"Aww. Why can't you just lie and tell me you want to go to my house and nibble on some gingerbreads?" I pouted, and then I sighed. "Nicola, you know I love you, so you can go to that jock and cheerleader party without me. I'll be in my room, watching Dr. Phil. Topic: What to do if you're alone nibbling gingerbreads and your best friend's having the best time of her life on your long time crush's party. And then I'll be alone in my bedroom and there'll be no one there to scream with me if I get to sleep and have a nightmare. So, you can go. You can go and tell me the next day that you are so happy you went to that party and I'll be listening, jealousy and sadness reigning over my body. You can go my friend, and have the best time of your life."

"Claire, you'd totally win Grammy's! That's so cool! You almost convinced me that you really don't want me to go."

"Almost? Man." I sighed.

"Why? You really want me to have a sleepover with you?"

"Of course, I want that. But that's too selfish of me. Okay, okay. Fine, you can go."

"Yay! You're not mad or anything?"

"Or anything." I said and smiled, and then Nicola hugged me.

"Why didn't Dylan invite you! That stupid jerk. You know, I could tell Cale to invite you."

"No. That's okay. I'll be fine and you'll be fine. That's fair enough."

"I know." Then we both laughed.

"So, how do you do that? That convincing thing."

"It's easy. Veronica can do it too, but I'm used to it, so she can't get through me anymore. Maybe it's in the genes." Then we started laughing again until I got to my class and we said our goodbyes.

Ms. Garrett had dyed her hair red, I've noticed. Our topic today was about essays and speech. So guess what our homework's about; to write an essay about a verse of any song you like and tell why you picked that verse of the song. And the deadliest last instruction? Recite it tomorrow in class.

When Ron and I got home at about 5 pm, we found Devon sitting on the couch.

"Hey Dev. Sup?" I said removing my backpack from my shoulder.

"Hi Claire. I'm fine, thanks for asking. And you?"

"I'm great!"

"Hi Dev." Ron said, sitting beside him.

"Hi Chanell." Wow, Dev and Chanell. No had ever called Ron, by her second name before. So I thought of something to tease them.

"Hey guys, I'll be up in my room if anybody needs me. Kay?" I said, walking up to the stairs, as I went up, I was singing, "Dev and Chanell, sitting on the couch, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Claire, shut up and just go to your room will you?" Ron told me. But I just kept on singing untilI got to my room. The moment I stepped into my room, I quickly got my notebook and pen for the English homework and ran to the window sit.

The paper's blank, the page's blank, I can't really think right now.

"Okay, Claire, Relax. Stay calm." I whispered as I close my eyes and my mind was still. "Okay, here's the deal, you will write an essay on the first thing you see the moment you open your eyes. Okay, 1..2…3! and I opened my eyes. My mouth fell open the moment I saw what I saw, the same thing that happened when _it_ or rather… _he _rang our doorbell.

Dylan was there, going out from his house. Out for a walk maybe, he looked so handsome. His hair went from brownish blonde to totally brown now. It showed his hazel eyes even better. He's out for a walk and it's like 0˚ outside! What was he thinking? But even though, it's like the cold breeze doesn't have a feel for him. He had his hands on his pockets as he walked and the cold wind blew his newly formed hotter hair. Then, he was gone. _Okay. He's the first you saw, so write! _I thought.

"Here it goes." I said and wrote all my heart out. Right after I finished writing, I didn't notice that I fell asleep and woke up when Veronica was shouting my name on my ear.

"Claaaaaire!" Ron shouted.

"Oh! Sorry, what?"

"Jeez! I thought you passed out! I've been shouting here since forever and you never react."

"Okay, I'm fine now. What do you want?"

"Dinner's on the table. Mom's furious and keeps on asking me why you were so washed out."

**Chapter 15**

"Sorry mom. I'm just so tired. Don't worry; I'm not drinking alcohol or something. Just juice or water. Clear, fresh and clean water." I explained. Ron's right, mom was ballistic.

"Are you sure? You don't usually sleep that early, Claire. And Ron told me you passed out." Mom said.

"Mom, I DIDN'T pass out, okay? Ron just thought of that because she can't wake me." I said.

"Yeah mom. I just can't wake this sleepyhead up. It's my fault. But.. think positive! Your daughter's still alive mom! We have nothing to worry about." Ron said.

"Okay, okay. Sorry honey, if I thought you were drinking." Mom said.

"No, 's okay mom. Just don't blame alcohol for my exhaustion because I don't like its taste and I don't plan on drinking it on my near future. Blame home works and school, kay?" Then I hugged her after that weird conversation, and said good night. _I can't believe it! Mom thought I was drinking. Gross. _I thought.

The first five who'd recite would be Kate, Lola, Dylan, Nikko, Josh and me. Josh was next and Dylan just finished. He chose a nursery rhyme, BINGO. He sang it actually and everybody found it funny.

"There was a farmer had a dog and Bingo was his name oh, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, and Bingo was his name oh!" He sang.

"That's a nice choice of song Mr. Reed. And why did you choose that?" Ms. Garrett asked, refraining her self from laughing.

Dylan explained why he chose that song. He misses his dog Bingo, who got lost in the neighborhood when Dylan was still 7. I remembered him. Dylan gave him that name because he always watches Barney and saw an episode of which a black and white dog was named Bingo and Barney's Bingo and Dylan's Bingo really looked alike. Man, I wish I thought of a song about ants, so that I can also dedicate that song to the number of ants I haven't notice I've stepped on and squashed.

"Ms. Corsino, you're next."

Josh and Nikko talked about basketball and hockey. I can't believe they found a song about that, weird.

"Ms. Corsino? You're up next. Mr. Philips just finished his."

Kate and Lola talked about break-ups and make-ups, weirder.

"Ms. Corsino!" Ms. Garrett exclaimed.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry." I said and stood up. I went to the center of the classroom and my hands were all sweaty. I don't really like going to the front of so many people, I'm not really the out spoken kind.

"You can start now, Claire." Ms. Garrett said, sweetly.

"Yeah, umm. Good morning everyone. Umm, I chose the song I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan."

"What verse did you choose from that song? Can you sing it for us?"

"Uhh.. Yeah. Sure." I said, I hate this! I really hate this! Then I started. "_Another day, is goin' by I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're out there, and I'm here waiting. And I wrote this letter in my head, 'cause so many things were left unsaid, but now you're gone and I can't think straight. This could be the one last chance to make you understand._"

"That's a good song, Claire. And why did you choose that?"

"Have you ever been hurt? But you just have to accept the fact that you have to forgive the one who hurt you because your fight will go nowhere and because he once became your friend?" I asked and everybody nodded. "You see, there's this friend of mine way way way back. We were kind of close, we did so many fun stuff together but one day he had to leave and he just left without saying goodbye. I kept on waiting but he really didn't come over." As I continue with my speech, I glanced at my classmates and they were all looking interested. Of course, who wouldn't be interested in Simple Plan? "Umm, Ms Garrett?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I tell another verse? 'Cause I kinda need it to extend my speech longer." Lame.

"Claire! Sing it!" Josh shouted.

"Yeah! Sing it Claire." Nikko said.

"Sure. But like what they said, you sing it. You have a pretty good voice, Ms. Corsino." Wow, this is good. I looked at Dylan and he had a shocked expression. But he kept on avoiding my gaze. I continued looking at my paper that I didn't notice my hands were a bit shaking.

"_Together we broke all the rules, dreaming of dropping out of school. And leave this place but never come back. So now, maybe after all these years, If you miss me have no fear, I'll be here and I'll be waitin' this could be the one last chance to make you understand and I just can't let you leave me once again yeah._"

**Chapter 16**

"You made a speech about him? Oh my goodness! Claire, that's so brave of you." Nicola shrieked after I told her what happened.

"Yeah. I bet he doesn't know that he's the one I've been talkin' about back there."

"What did your class say?"

"Well…" I stopped, remembering what happened after my speech.

The First: Ms. Garrett

"That's a wonderful speech, Ms. Corsino." Ms. Garrett said while joining the others for giving me a big round of applause.

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

"May we know the friend's name, Claire? Besides, you said he left—"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That's too personal." Then, there was a long pause.

"That's okay, Ms. Garrett. And I'm sorry too, if I shouted." I said and headed for my sit.

The Second:

"Yow Claire!" Nikko shouted when I was packing my books.

"Yeah?"

"Am I that friend?" he said, giving me a smug. He'd never even been my classmate since now!

"Sorry, no."

"I'd be happy to be that friend. Wanna go out?"

"Thanks, but sorry, I have plans. Later!" Then, I hurried out.

The Third:

"Claire! Claire! Claire!" Kate and Lola followed me out.

"What?"

"Who was it? Who was it?"

"Who was who?"

"The friend! Who was the friend?"

"It's a secret."

"Please, please, please!" they begged.

"No."

"Did he come back?" That made me gulp.

"No."

"He didn't come back! So, you could tell us! It's not like we'll stalk him or something, we don't even know him!" That made me gulp bigger.

"No. That's too personal. I'd buy you two some lip gloss if you'd stop asking me."

"Okay." Kate said quickly. "Strawberry, okay?"

"Deal!" Lola added. "Butterscotch for me. Bye!" Then they strolled along the hallway, with their hair bouncing.

I huffed and sighed.

"Well what?" Nicola said.

"They were very.. very.." I stopped, searching for the right word. "curious."

"No way. How 'bout Dylan? Did he react?"

"He kept on avoiding my gaze."

"Woah."

"Yeah. Woah." I said.

**Chapter 17**

"Claire." Veronica said while she was watching Chasing Liberty on ETC in my room.

"Yeah?" I answered, reading a book called The Mediator, by Meg Cabot. I'm already on Book 4!

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I know you will refuse me on this, but please."

"I've not even heard of it yet. What is it anyway?"

"You see, I've got to go to Devon's house later. His parents want to meet the ever-loving me."

"Yeah, and then?"

"Of course, it would be disrespectful if I refuse right? But you see, Maddie and I have this project in Chemistry and it's my turn to do the work on it now. But the project's at their house and—"

"No."

"Claire, please. It's for me."

"Why don't you drop by now instead of watching here?"

"Because Maddie said not to drop by before 7."

"Tomorrow then."

"Can't. Be over at Lianne's the whole day. And trust me, I would be very BUSY."

"Sunday?"

"I have so many things to do on the project. I would be cramming if I only have one day."

"Can't you stop by the Reeds tomorrow and just take the project to Lianne?"

"You know what? Forget it. This is too selfish of me. You can just read your precious little Mediator book and find out at the end, that Susannah Simon would die on book 6."

"Why did you tell me? That's supposed to be a secret! Ugh!" I grudged.

"That's not the real ending, you dummy. The real ending is—"

"Stop! I don't wanna hear it."

"Make you a deal. Get the project later, and I'll not tell you anything."

"No."

"Okay, that's how you roll then, Susannah and Jess—"

"Fine! Man Veronica! You really piss me you know?"

"I know. But don't worry; our project's not that big. You can carry it easily. And besides, you are going there DURING the party, so no one can notice you. I'm sure you and Dylan won't meet. You just have to find Maddie and tell her you'll get the project then leave. Just promise me that it will be here as soon as I come home because I'll start early and I'll work full time. That simple."

"Yeah, whatever."

I tell you, in Artech Village, even though its summer, at night, it is super cold like 0°. And so, I wore my Long Sleeve Bold Striped Cardigan Sweater, and inside, the shirt Dylan gave me. It's a miracle why it still fits me, but it fits me real good. For my lower limb I wore my fitted white pants and my Checkered Brown Slip On.

"Claire, I thought you don't want to go to the party." Ron said when she saw me.

"I don't. Why?"

"Then, what are you wearing?"

"It's cold outside. And in this generation Ron, this outfit is not appropriate for parties. Short skirts and high heels are."

"Okay… But just to tell ya, you look nice."

"Thanks."

Then we heard some honking at the front yard.

"That's Devon! I'll go now, Claire. Bye!"

"Bye." I said.

"Oh yeah! You can go to my room and borrow some things right now. But this time only. And promise you'll return 'em."

"Thanks." Then, she was gone. The party started like an hour ago, and it's still going well. I can tell, because I can still here the stereos from here. 10 minutes later after Veronica's leave, the doorbell rang. I didn't answer it even though I was in the living room, I don't answer the door anymore, not after the last time I opened it; the one where Dylan and I had the same shirt. Ron's always the one who opens it. But there was no Veronica this time. Just me and my parents. Mom would go down. I know she would. Then the doorbell rang again.

"Claire! Could you answer the door please? I'm doing something here upstairs." Mom shouted.

I have no choice. So I stood and headed for the door, a rotten expression marked on my face. I opened it and my rotten expression turned into a shriek.

**Chapter 18**

"Aaah!" I shrieked and then hugged her.

"Hi." Nicola said, hugging me back.

"What are you doing here?" Then I heard someone coming right down the stairs.

"Let go of my daughter this instant or I'll shoot you!" Dad said running down the stairs with a… water gun?

"Aww, dad. That's so sweet. You'd really defend me with a water gun, that's so cute. I'm touched. But I'm okay."

"I heard some shouting and I thought the one who rang the doorbell was a kidnapper. Who was it anyway?" Dad said worried and panting after all the running.

"Hi, Mr. Corsino." Nicola said doing a quick wave.

"Oh! It's Nicola…" Then, my dad blushed because he was embarrassed she had seen the whole water gun thing. "I'm so sorry you saw that terrible act."

"That's okay, sir. I find it sweet and cute too."

"From now on, no more screaming, Claire Corsino. Understand? All the screaming gives me heart attacks."

"Okay dad." Then he went up.

"Aww. You're dad's so cute." Nicola said.

"Yeah, he even combs his hair a thousand times every morning, so that mom won't look at other guys."

"Really? Aww." Then, I let her come in and we sat on the couch at the living room.

"Why on Pete's sake are you here, Nicola? You're supposed to be with your prince charming…" Then I looked at my watch. "Who should be across the street by now."

"And you're supposed to be with your best friend, Claire. Sorry, I was too self-centered back there. You need me and I'll be spending my time with Cale. I mean, what kind of friend is that?"

"That's fair enough. I told you I'll be okay, Nicola. If you spend your time with me, I'll be the one whose conscience will be bothering me all week. I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. And what do you think you're wearing?"

"What? What's wrong? It's just denim and a shirt."

"That's what's wrong. _Just _denim and a shirt. You're going to a party with a basketball star, Nicola." Then I grabbed her wrist and headed to Veronica's room. It's only like my second time to go to my sister's room and I can't believe she was so… organized. Both Nicola and I had the same expression the moment I opened Ron's room. I opened her closet and it was arranged in colors! I quickly got the Pinashorts on the "navy colored" section. It's like a cute little jumper. I also got Ron's white colored tube top. And BOOM! Nicola's like a superstar.

"Woah. This.. is.. so.. scary." Nicola said when I turned her facing the mirror.

"Yeah, thank me later."

"Claire! You're so cool! For a girl that wears shirts and pants all week, you.. are.. an amazing stylist."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment. I told you to thank me later, you'll be late!"

"Being late is the new early. Your sister wears this? This is super! Hey, you look really good too! Where are you going? Hey… you're not wearing a shirt anymore!"

"Oh.. really?" Then I unbuttoned my cardigan sweater.

"Ohh. Wait! That's the shirt Dylan…" She stammered after she saw my look.

"It still fits?"

"Fits real good." I buttoned it back.

"Why are you dressed for a party?"

"I'm not dressed for a party. Why won't anyone understand that? I'm going to the Reed's later…" Then I spoke as fast as I can right after I saw the twinkle in Nicola's eyes followed by her big grin. "Because Ron told me to get something from Maddie."

"Ohhh." She said with a smug.

"What?"

"You're going to Dylan's house and you're wearing the shirt he gave you. There's something fishy 'bout that."

"There's nothing fishy 'bout that. Okay, here's the thing, do you want me to change or something?"

"No! No! I'm just you know, puzzled why…" I raised my eye brow and she said. "Okay, I'll stop talking."

"Yeah you should. And you should also be at the party by now."

"Do you want to join me? We can go there together and you could leave me the moment you see Maddie."

"Yeah, yeah. I like your idea. I'll find Maddie in a zip and I could also go back home quickly."

**Chapter 19**

"This.. is.. a bad idea, Nicola." I said to her after getting in the Reed's house. A house full of people.

"What?" She shouted.

"This is a bad idea!" I shouted back. We can't actually hear each other because of the thunderous noise surrounding us.

"Yeah, I think."

"Maybe I should go back later. I can't find Maddie anywhere! I only see shoulders of people!" If I'm not mistaken, I said this one before that my height is about 5"6 but all these people around me are like 7 or 8 footers!

"No! I think I can see her by the stairs! Yeah! There she is!"

"Okay, I'll go there. You'll be okay here right?"

"Yeah! Cale would be here any minute. You can go! Thanks so much Claire! You're really the best you know?"

"Yeah, okay. You're welcome. Bye! See ya!" Then I shoved my self into the BIG crowd. Everyone was so tall. Every time I squeeze myself through people, I think they can't feel me squeezing pass them! They just stood there dancing horribly with fruit punches while I was saying "Excuse me." Every second. As I was passing through the large crowd of tall humans, I'm hearing them talking about how delicious the punch was. I was thinking of Dylan every time I bump to people, thinking that maybe he was one of those. But it turned out he wasn't. I haven't seen him the moment I stepped in to their house. This a good sign. Before I got to the stairs, I said like about a minimum of 30 Excuse me's. I saw Maddie dancing with a tall guy and a punch on her hand.

"Madison." I said, panting.

"Claire? You're here!"

"Yeah, I survived the peeps."

"I know right? It's like triple the number Dylan said would be coming!"

"So, Ron told me about the project and asked me to get it."

"Oh! Yes! Of course. It's in the attic. Want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm okay. I can remember where it is. 2nd floor, straight and last door on the right, right?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you remember it, Claire."

"Wait, what does the project look like?"

"Umm, It's a DNA structure."

"Wow. Okay, You can dance with Mr. Tall Guy now."

Then I went up stairs and headed straight. I remember that Maddie's room is the first room on the right and Dylan's room was just across. But I don't know if that's still the same.

I continued straight and it was getting darker and darker. When I got to the end of the hallway, I've noticed that the attic door was open but I can't see anything. It was so dark. I almost tripped because of the big box that was stopping the door to close so I kicked it a little until it was out of my way.

"No! No! No!" Someone shouted. But it was too late, the door closed tight. "That door's broken! Didn't you see the sign? It can only be open out... Claire?" Then my eyes grew wider. I can't see who's speaking, but I was certain it was a boy. But when he stammered my name, I had a feeling I knew who it was.

**Chapter 20**

"Dylan?" I asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing here? Wait a sec…" Then, I heard some dragging and not a second later, a little light bulb flickered on. He dragged the chair—which he used to stand on and pull the string of the bulb—back to its original place. "Okay, talk."

"Well, Veronica told me to get something from your sister, a project. Maddie told me it looked like a DNA structure or something.—"

"That one?" He cut me off, pointing to a DNA structure on the wooden table.

"Yeah! I think that would be it. And your sister told me that it would be found in the attic. So I climbed up here, and it was so dark and I didn't see the box blocking the door, so I kinda tripped on it. I kicked it a little to get it out of my way and to prevent any more accidents to happen. When it was out of the doorway, you shouted 'No! No! No!' but it was too late, the door already closed. And then you shouted some things… and you opened the little light bulb over there. And now this."

"And Madison didn't tell you that this door is broken and that it could only be open outside?"

"She kinda offered to come with me to go here, but I refused because I told her I know the way."

"Wow. This is just so great. So how are we going to get out?"

"Sorry."

"No, no. It's not your fault."

"I really am."

"Everything's going to be fine, Claire."

"Yeah. Everything will be fine." And my palm went sweaty again. I can't believe that I'm nervous. Then he sat on the floor.

"You can sit on the chair if you want. Your pants might get dirty if you sit on the floor." he offered.

"No. You should be the one to sit on it. This is your house remember?"

"Yeah. But I'm okay. I'm a guy, guys like it when they're dirty. But you're a girl, aren't you conscious if your pants might get dirt on it? Especially, it's white."

"No. My pants will be fine." I said.

He paused for a second longer, then eventually said. "Take the chair, Claire."

"No." I said, stubbornly.

What he did next was to roll his eyes, and walk towards a pile of boxes behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out a medium sized blanket and gave it a shake to rub off all the dust.

"If you don't want to sit on the chair, then give this blanket a chance." He offered, once again.

"Fine." I said, grabbing it from his hand. "You know, if you were a complete stranger, I would take it that you're in love with my pants."

"Loving the pants is too precise. " I heard him murmur with a soft laugh.

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Did I say something?" he acted innocently, while sitting down across me.

So I just rolled my eyes, and said, "Never mind." I hate it when he does that.

"Umm, everybody likes the fruit punch. I haven't tasted it yet." I blurted, to cut the awkward silence off.

"Yeah, Maddie made it but told me not to tell anyone." Then I laughed and remembered to ask him something.

"Wait. Why are you here in the attic in the first place anyway? Aren't you needed downstairs or something?" I asked.

"I'm doing something."

"Ohh."

"Do you have a phone? Maybe you could call someone downstairs and ask them to open the door."

"No, I left it in my drawer. How about you? Where's yours?"

"It's with… someone."

"Maddie?"

"No." And that's when it hit me.

"Ohh, Cassie."

"Kinda. She always borrows it because it has a camera. Hers doesn't. She always takes a picture of herself and when she gives it back, my wallpaper would be her image."

"Wow. That's…"

"Bugging me. Wait, why did you arrive late? You just live across the street. Or did you come early? I just didn't see you because of the crowd."

"You're expecting me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I invited you." He responded skeptically.

"You? Invited me?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah! I asked Cassie to tell you that you're invited! Didn't she tell you anything?"

"Oh, now I see the problem. Cassie hates me, Dylan. Don't trust her on anything that has to do with me. Believe me."

"Well, that's new." Dylan said shaking his hot brown hair. Then, I stood up and headed for the window. I looked down to see all the people having fun. And suddenly, I felt guilty.

"Hey, I'm really sorry if you'd miss half of your party because of me. I'm really sorry." I said.

"I told you. It's not your fault. You didn't know that the door is broken and it can be my fault because I didn't turn on the light. Besides, if I'm out there enjoying, then who would be with you here?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone who's less important to this party than you are."

"Like Cloud?"

"It's Sky. But maybe, he'll do. You're much needed out there than he is."

"Listen, I'd rather miss the whole party with you, than seeing you locked in a room with Cloud. I don't really trust the guy."

I can't believe he just said that. And I can't believe I actually feel my cheeks blush. So what am I to do but blush? I sat down on the blanket again. Then we were silent for about a few minutes. When he suddenly spoke.

"So, whaddya wanna do?" While striding in front of me.

"Let's talk." I answered.

"'Bout what?" He asked.

"Nice speech earlier. About Bingo? That's cute. I miss him."

"Yeah, I miss that guy too. I wonder where he is now."

"He's safe. I know he'll be safe. You trained him." I said, giving him a wink.

"Thanks. Your speech was also nice. About me? That's cute too." He said giving me his sweet big grin and a soft laugh.

"What..How..Why.." I stammered.

**Chapter 21**

"It's so obvious, Claire." Then he laughed.

"Did my speech upset you? I didn't mean to if it did. I mean it. I swear."

"No. I think I deserved that."

"You know, I owe Kate and Lola a Butterscotch and Strawberry lip gloss just to hide the identity of that friend."

"Oh yeah? I'm flattered that people talk about me even though they don't know who I really am. Ha ha." he joked.

I laughed at that, and after awhile he continued, "Listen, do you really want to know why I didn't say goodbye back then?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to know. I was so mad at you, you know." I said, and then he chuckled some more.

"You do know that when we were 10, I always believe everything you said. Right?"

"Yeah. When I told you, there was no tooth fairy, you believed me. Also when I told you that there's no monster in your closet, you believed me. Also—"

"Okay, that's enough of an example. I believed every word you said when we were little because it all turned out to be true. There were no monsters in my closet or tooth fairies or something. Now, remember our last conversation the day before I was about to leave?"

"Yeah…" I stopped, reminiscing that day.

It was a hot afternoon; Dylan and I were laughing while strolling with our bikes up the cemented hill because Eric, the bully, was being scolded by his mother after she saw him teasing and bugging me, but I can't see anything because Dylan was standing in front of me—guarding me to be exact—even though he knew that Eric was so much bigger than him and can take him down in just one slam.

We were headed home after an afternoon of play in the park.

"Hey Claire, we'll be leaving tomorrow." Dylan said, after we stopped laughing.

"I know. You excited?" I answered with my soft little voice.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave Artech."

"Will you say goodbye to me tomorrow?"

"Yeah! That'll be the last time I'll see you, I won't let it pass. "

"You don't have to do that." I said laughing.

"What? Why? I want to." He answered, worriedly.

"I won't go down to meet you."

"Why? Then I'll go up to your room."

"I'll lock my room."

"I'll wait."

"I won't." Then I gave him a wide grin and said, "Raise ya!" I quickly climbed to my pink bike, my high pigtails bounced as I did it and I paddled my way down the hill. When I was almost at the end of the hill, I shouted, "Just kidding, Dylan! I'll wait and I'll keep my bedroom door open for you!" I reached the end of the hill but there was no sign of Dylan coming down with his bike. I waited about a minute and then there he was, riding his bike faster than ever. When he reached the end, he still continued to paddle, but I stopped him.

"Woah, woah, woah cowboy. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said with a pout.

"Hey! Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, heard it all. Heard it all clear." He said with a serious tone.

"Good. I thought you haven't. Hey! I won! For the first time!" I said jumping.

"Good for you." Then he got away from my grip and paddled his bike as fast as he could.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted. "There's something wrong with him." I murmured.

**Chapter 22**

"Claire?" Dylan said, snapping his fingers in front of me.

"What? What? Oh! Yeah. I remember that day."

"And?"

"And what? I didn't remember saying anything you'd trust."

"Claire! You said you would lock your room! You said, you won't go down and you said you won't wait. Isn't that something I would believe?"

"Yeah. I said those. But I also did say that I was kidding. I was joking. That I will wait. That I'll keep my door open for you. You don't remember?

"You did? Woah, wait. Stop. My mind's still processing."

"You said, you heard what I said when I asked you back then. You said you heard it all. Heard it all clear."

"Yes, the part where you told me you won't wait and you'll lock yourself up!"

"Wow. That's… I can't explain it."

"Me too."

Then we were both silent. I can't believe it. He did wanna say goodbye. It's my fault why he didn't. Stupid, stupid stupid me! Then we both sighed.

"Wanna hear the other part?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

"The shirt I gave you? Remember that?"

"Yeah! I'm wearing it now."

"Really? It still fits you?"

"Yeah. It's unbelievable right?"

"Uh-huh. Yeah. That shirt, I saw it at some clothing store. And I quickly thought of you, so I bought it a week before we left. Then I put it in a box and left it in front of your house."

Then suddenly, the door busted open. I shrieked and stood up covering my mouth with my hand, Dylan beside me.

"Claire? Are you here?"

"Madison?" Dylan said.

"Oh! Brother! I mean Monkey! You're here too?"

"Why didn't you tell Claire that this door's conked out? What if she'd be trapped here?" Dylan asked, worried.

"Sorry Claire! I forgot! I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay Maddie. You were having a good time with Mr. Tall Guy. That's understandable." I answered her with a sincere tone.

"But I really am sorry, Claire." Maddie said.

"It's okay. I'm fine, see." I said gesturing to my body. "I guess I'll be going now." I continued and grabbed the DNA Structure gently.

"You won't go to the party?" Dylan asked me.

"What?"

"The party. I told you you're invited."

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Sure I'll go. I think."

"Great!" Then we went out the attic. Maddie told me to put their project on her room, so it would be easy to get.

"I'll just look for Nicola, okay?" I shouted for him to hear.

"Sure!" He shouted back. Then I turned around and headed for the backyard, wishing that my best friend's there. But no. All I found was Sky and Cassie. Sky's arm around Cassie's shoulder and Cassie flirting with him. I strode toward them.

"What the.." I stammered.

"Claire?" Sky asked not believing I was standing there, seeing _everything._ "Claire! This is not what you think! I promise! Nothing's goin' on between us. We were just having a little conversation." He explained quickly, removing his arm around Cassie's neck.

"I don't have a problem with you, creature! It's you I have a problem with! You little flirt! You have a boyfriend! How could you do this to him?" I said pointing to Cassie.

"Creature? Ha! FYI Claire, This… creature happens to be your date last Friday." Sky snapped at me.

"You call that a date? I found out horrible things about you. And I never wanna do that again. Gross. Don't you know that Cassie's taken? And you said there was nothing going on between you two, for all I know you two would be locking lips if I didn't come interrupt your little conversation." I said raising my fingers to gesture a quotation mark sign.

"Dylan's boring. I'm guessing if he's not the football captain he'll just be an ordinary loser guy hanging out with an ordinary loser girl like you. He's just a dumb jock like all the other dumb jock's I've dated. I only date him because he's popular."

"Don't you dare call us a loser again or I'll swear your squeaky little voice will sound squeakier in pain." I glared at her.

"Loser." She said, intimidating me.

But before I could lunge myself toward her and rip her head off, I've noticed that there were more and more people surrounding us and more people buzzing and whispering. I saw Cassie's 2 slaves with their jock boyfriends and at last, my best friend, —Cale's varsity jacket around her shoulder. I remembered our conversation when we went out from our house.

"Claire, it's so cold out here. Why didn't you give me a jacket?" Nicola said when we went out from our house.

"So Cale, would lend you his." I answered.

"Oh…"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's goin' on around here?" Dylan came budging in from behind the crowd.

**Chapter 23**

"I don't know. Ask your girlfriend here. She should explain it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Cassie?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan! Baby." Cassie said running over to Dylan and swung her hands around his neck. I huffed and laughed a soft laugh.

"I heard what you said." Dylan said to Cassie removing her arms from his neck.

"Wha- what?" Cassie said with her creepy voice.

"This ordinary, loser, boring and dumb jock heard what you said, Cassie."

"No, that's not what—"

"It's over, Cassie. We're over. I'm sick of you taking my phone and putting your image as my wallpaper. I'm sick of your irritating voice and I'm sick of you telling me what to do. And dating you, that's what makes me a dumb jock." After hearing what Dylan had said, Cassie's mouth, like mine and everybody else's hung open.

"Hey guys! The captain's got another punch bowl! It's Pineapple Fruit Punch noooooow!" Some guy shouted way back inside the house which caused everyone to say, "Woohoo!" and run inside. Also, it's the reason why the only people left out the backyard would be me, Cassie, Sky and Dylan which is totally awkward. _TOTALLY._

"Umm, I guess I should go. Veronica might already be there." I said and turned around quickly and strolled as fast as I could go. A part of me telling me what I did was horrible because a relationship ended because of what I'd done. But another part saying I did great, making that relationship end.

"Claire! Wait!" I turned around and found Dylan catching up, Maddie giving him the project.

"Did you ever think, I would let you go, without giving you this and telling you thanks?" He said when he caught up with me and giving me the DNA Structure.

"Dylan! I'm so sorry. I'm really and truly sorry. Your relationship with Cassie ended be… cause..of… Did you just say you wanna thank me?"

"Yeah." He answered, laughing.

"For what?"

"For letting me realize that I am stupid."

"Umm, is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet." He said.

"Oh, okay." I answered.

"I'll walk you home. And we'll talk while walking."

"But what about—" I asked looking at the arguing Cassie and Sky.

"Screw them." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me.

"So what were you saying?" I asked after he let go of my hand.

"I want to say thanks."

"Yeah, I got that part. I want to know how I let you realize that you're stupid."

"You made me realize how stupid I am because of believing every single word you said, and I mean EVERY single word you said when we were kids which became the reason why you hate me so much now. You made me realize that I'm stupid because I've dated the most irritating, sophisticated, vain and flirtiest girl in the world. And I want to say thanks for standing up for me first then yourself."

"Wait, didn't get that last part."

"Besides hearing Cassie's irritating high-pitched voice when the fight was goin' on earlier, I heard yours too you know. I heard the first thing you said to her; that she has a boyfriend and how could she do that to me. I mean, of all the girls in the world, I bet only 5% out of 100% would do that. The other 95? I guess the first thing they'll do would be stand on Cloud's side and say, "He's mine!" Because I can see that Cloud can be a very good-looking person. Am I correct?"

_Not as good-looking as you. _I thought. But instead, I answered. "I guess." We were already at our front porch and we were standing face to face.

"Claire…I—" he didn't get the chance to finish it because the door opened. And standing there was Veronica. Her arms crossed her chest.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little conversation. But sister, do you know what time is it? And of course I remember that I have told you that I have gazillion things to do with that project but you still arrive late with some guy. " She scolded, looking directly at me not knowing who walked me home.

"Ron, he's not some other guy."

"Hey V. Sup?" Dylan said, giving her a handsome grin.

"Don't Hey… V…me. You…Dylan?" She said the moment she let go of my gaze.

"Yeah, it's me." Dylan said, smiling.

"Ohhh.. ohh… Ohh.." Ron said, faking a laugh. "Well, I'm just rehearsing an act from school play called… called umm… 'But sister.' Yeah! That's the title, 'But sister.'" My jaw dropped at that. Seriously. I uttered a giddy thanks to The One above for letting me be the normal child.

"So? Dylan? What was it?" I asked him.

"Oh! That! Ha! Umm, never mind that."

"You sure?" I looked at him, but he looked away.

"Yeah." He said.

"Okay, thank you so much for walking me home. And I'm still sorry, you know. " Then, I smiled at him and headed for the door.

"Umm, wait." He stopped me.

"Yeah?" I looked back.

"Just read it. Um.. that's supposed to be my original speech earlier." He said, giving me a folded piece of paper. I reached for it. "I'll go now. Umm, later." Then without another word, he turned his back and headed for his house across.

"Later." My sister said. I would too, if only I wasn't too stunned about what just happened.

When I entered the house, I was the one to scold Veronica.

"School play entitled But Sister. That's so convincing, Veronica. When's it showing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Brag all you want. I was just so shocked 'is all. So shocked that he walked you home."

"Yeah. Me too. Hey! Guess what? I swear he's going to say he likes me before you busted the door open."

"Really? Sorry. I guess I owe you something."

"Yeah. You owe me big time."

I ran up to my room and laid the folded paper on top of my bed, still not reading it. After showering, I got into my PJ's and strode in front of my bed. I walked to the right, then back to the left, then right, then left. I don't know what to do. I ran my fingers through my hair. And at last I've got the guts to open and read what's on the paper.

"_Oh girl these nights are dull, I wish that I could spend them with you_

_I'm looking at this wall, repeating girl 'I love you'…_

_But now, I'm scared to move. Don't listen to a word I tell you_

_Just take me by my hand; I swear I'll make this up to you…_

_So now, you want me to fix everything, but baby there's so much and so little time to_

_Replace the things I've broken, ripped apart and thrown away._

_You can say that you don't miss me, I think about you everyday."_

'I chose different lines of the song I Think About you Everyday by A Rocket to the Moon. Every line tells what I feel about this friend of mine, way way way back. She was so special to me and I feel great when I'm with her. But one day, I have to move to another place and I haven't got the chance to say goodbye to her, even though I really want to. And now, I want to say sorry. This song tells what I was doing and what I wanted to do when I was away from her. I think about her every single day that she was not with me.'

"_I see you, and I'm waiting to make my move_

_But I'm scared and I know that you've got better things to do. _

_I touched your hand and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve _

_It's cliché, I know, but baby it's the price we pay…"_

'This second one was a verse from a song called Baby We're Invincible by the same band. This song describes my actions these days. When I came back here, she really changed a lot. She looked much prettier than before. But she's still her old self and that's what I liked the most. I feel nervous when I'm around her. My heart would do this flip thing when she's in front of me. When she scolds me, she looks so adorable. I don't know what I feel but I like what it feels because I know it's because of her.'

I turned the paper to see if there are more writings on it. Until I found a small handwriting at the bottom and last part of the paper, I read it and a soft, little tear brushed down my cheek.

"That girl would be you, Claire."

**Chapter 24**

"Mom! I'll just take a walk, okay?" I shouted running downstairs.

Then, I rushed out the door without even knowing what my mother had to say.

I rang the doorbell 2 times until Mrs. Reed answered the door; her bob cut blonde hair bounced.

"Oh! Claire. I'm so glad to see you. What brings you here?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Reed. Is Dylan home?"

"Oh… Dylan. I believe he's not here. He said he went out for a walk. Why? Is there something you want to tell him? I'd be happy to deliver him your message when he gets back."

"No, its okay, Mrs. Reed. I'll just go look for him. Thank you."

"Goodbye, darling." She smiled, and I turned around.

As I ran, I held on tight on the paper Dylan had given me and thought of what to say to him when I see him. Will I start with a simple hello? Or "Yo, What's up?" Kind of thing. Naaah. I've had enough of humiliation for one day. I wouldn't suffer for more.

I went to the park because I know Dylan would be there. He was there, alright. But also was Sky.

"Dylan!" I shouted as I ran towards them.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" Dylan asked, surprised.

"I'm sure she came here to take back all that she said to me last night." Sky said, confidently.

"Don't get your hopes too high, creature. I'm not here for you. Actually you're the last thing I thought I would find here." I said, and then I turned to Dylan. "Dylan, is this all true?" I asked him pointing to the paper.

"What's that?" Sky asked.

"Nothing you have a business on." I snapped at him.

"Dylan, is it?" I asked again, turning back to Dylan.

"Listen, Claire. I like you. A lot, actually. But how can I say that to you personally?" At that, I gave him a curious look. I didn't really have a clue on what he was saying. I guess he saw the confusion in my face because a moment later he went, "Oh, how could I say this the easier way?" then he paused, "Well Claire, you do know that we've been best friends for a very long time. So I thought that if I say what I felt about you all of a sudden… well, I thought it would cost me our friendship. And never in my whole life did I want that to happen."

I was dazed for a moment, it was like a sea of thoughts came rushing down my brain and I was drowning of them. Until Dylan continued, "So, I put it on writing. I know it's a chicken thing to do. And it's corny. But I had to. I really had to. Then I agreed to myself that once you've read what I wrote, I'll explain—whether your response may disappoint me, or not." He paused for the second time.

"Am I in a freaking reality show? Is this all a prank? Is Ashton Kutcher even here? 'Cause I'm not enjoying even a single thing of this. This is BS." Sky commented.

I felt my face turn red, "Can you please shut up, Sky? If you don't I won't a have choice but to pull your tongue out and wrap it around your whole body!"

That shut him up.

"And then last night happened," Dylan continued. "Last night, God, last night. When we were trapped—"

"You were trapped? The two of you? Alone? Where?" Sky interrupted him. AGAIN

"Seriously, Silver. Say another word and you're dead." Dylan was the one to say it now.

"When we were trapped last night, you didn't know how tense I was feeling. Really. And you cleared my mind about everything that happened when we were kids. That it was all a big misunderstanding. Then, without any particular reason, I felt it. I felt the urge to give you the paper. It was like someone was pushing and pushing me towards you." he paused for the last time, and held his breath, "And right now, standing like a fool, I explain."

You know what I actually wanted to happen right then and there? I wanted time to stop. I knoooow. It's too movie scene-like. But honestly, that's the first thing I felt. 'Cause I thought, that if it ever happened, as in everything freezes but me? I WOULD SHRIEK TO MY UTMOST VOICE, UNTIL MY VOICE BOX EXPLODES. I would dance even when there's no music, 'cause I hear my own heart having its own concert inside my chest. I would jump so high, even without a trampoline. Because I was happy. I was positively happy. Dylan likes me. And I can say that over and over again in my head because it's the truth.

"Uhh.. Claire, I don't know what you're thinking right now. But now's the time to say something." Dylan said.

So, I got away from my fantasy world and asked, "Then why didn't you try?"

"Try what?" he asked, curiously.

"Try telling me personally," I paused, "Try telling me personally then maybe get the same response. Come on, Dylan. What do you think of me? If you thought I'd laugh then—"

"What did you say?" he suddenly asked, a smile creeping through his face.

"If you thought I'd laugh—"I continued.

"No the other one." he interrupted again. What did he hear me say? Jeez.

"What do you think of me?" I guessed.

"No. The part where you said I can get the same response if I told you in person that I'm in love with you."

Alright. He got me there. My jaw dropped. Oh…my… Did he just say that I told him I love him?_ Oh, thy ground I command thee to crack open and suck me in to spare me of thy humiliation. _I kept on saying that inside my head, wishing that it would happen eventually.

"Phew." I said, then laughed a nervous one, "Awkward moments sure do give a smooth entrance."

He smiled again, this time, teeth shown. Which made me even tenser, "You feel awkward?" he asked.

But before I had the chance to open my mouth to protest, he went, "Because you admitted that you like me too?" he asked. _Oh, Dylan Reed. I know, I'm stupid. But you don't have to rub it on my face! _I thought.

Again, I was tongue-tied. Well what do you expect me to say. So he just continued, "And you're the one accusing me of not telling you what I felt face to face. Which I can prove wrong, considering the fact that I did try… last night. If only your wonderful sister didn't open the door suddenly—I would have."

"Well…" I was able to blurt out. If I ever get the chance to make my own dictionary I would define "well" as  
_Fine, you win. Now, change topic please!_

I was busy defining a word in my head, when suddenly I heard 3 claps out of the blue. Sky. I could definitely kill him right on the spot.

"Bravo! Very good. Very, very good. This scene makes me want to cry…NOT! What the hell are you two dorks think you're doing? Flirting in front of me? Sky Silver? This is so pathetic." he said.

"Something tells me I already warned you that if you ever say that again, you'll regret it. And for the record, you're the one that's pathetic." Dylan snapped at him.

"Somebody lend me a pen and a paper, so I can write to this dork and tell him that I'm not scared of him." Sky, said laughing at his joke.

Only, nobody found it funny. And just like that, a fist came out of nowhere. Yeah, it was Dylan's. And I saw Sky fly, and land with a thump on the ground. His nose bleeding.

"My nose… you…you…you broke my nose!" He stuttered.

"Obviously, I did. And I'd be happy to do it for the third time, based on my records, if you want me to."

Dylan looked hot as ever when he was intimidating Sky. While Sky managed to stand up, he looked at Dylan like he was about to hit him back and I was ready to cover my eyes.

"You're gonna freaking pay, Reed. You're gonna pay big time," he said, wiping the blood on his nose while standing up.

Dylan just laughed at that and said, "Oh I will wait for that, Silver."

Sky turned red in anger. Then his hand balled into a fist. Dylan raised an eyebrow and he crossed his arms on his chest.

Then the funniest thing happened. Sky stood up. And just like that. He ran. He ran! Oh, man. What a baby.

Only, I was to busy laughing that I didn't realize Dylan and I were the only ones left in the park. Besides those boys playing Frisbees across us. Yeah, I was laughing like some drugged hyena, that I didn't notice Dylan was looking at me, chuckling.

**Chapter 25**

"I want to tell you something." he said,

"What?"

"The time you received the box I gave you? I waited you know. I waited behind the bush and made sure that someone from your family or maybe… you… would pick up the box. I stayed until your mom went out, the same time a red ant bit my toe."

"You were the one, that mom heard behind the bushes! That was you!"

"Told you I'll wait no matter what."

Another second of silence, and he broke it out by asking me another question.

"Do you know why I always score a touchdown during a football game?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I always think of the opponent as Eric, so I have to fight myself away from him…"

I laughed loudly, but not a second later he continued with,

"And the football as you, so I have to protect it no matter what…"

Man, that's even sweeter than the sweetest thing in the world. I blushed again and smiled, then remembered something. "Wait, what about this?" I held the paper he gave me. "Why did you write about me?"

"Do you seriously have to ask that?" he asked, a smug look on his face. And he stopped walking then turned to me. Then he gave a stroke on my cheek. "Because you're all I can think of that night, Claire. In fact, you're all I can think of, period. Will it be awkward if I tell you, I love you, Claire?"

My eyes grew wide. Oh..my..gosh. You know the expression, "I can't believe my eyes!"? Well, in this case, I would gladly change that. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EARS!

So after a few moments, I smiled and said, "Negative."

He grinned, and said, "I love you, Claire Corsino."

"I love you too, Dylan Reed." Only the "Reed" part didn't come out right. Since, that's when Dylan tilted my chin up and placed his lips on mine. Then the butterflies on my stomach start to gather up. And it was the most wondrous feeling in the world.

**Chapter 26**

A year had gone by, and I became 16 last week; September 8. And the greatest present that I've received, was my very own… driver's license! I was driving Kitty the whole week and I still haven't gotten any ticket! Veronica and I were at the HOT-TECH BEACH, sun bathing.

"I guess you were right, Veronica. Something did happen in my one year. Not that I broke my arm, but because Dylan came back.

"Yeah, and I got Devon's phone number."

"And you two are together, Dylan and I are together and Nicola and Cale too. That's something I'd be happy about."

"Yeah, me too, little sis."

"So… what now?" I asked.

"I guess we live happily ever after."

-_ëçjŕ-_

_For ALL STAR. :] Love you guys.=))_

Date Finished: June 24, 2009


End file.
